Una dulce seducción
by TequilaNervous
Summary: Cuando Hermione encontró este nuevo lugar para almorzar, no esperaba que el postre la llevara a semejante situación...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Esta es una traducción/adaptación de la historia original de Dragoon811, A Sweet Flirtation. Todos los personajes reconocibles pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. La historia original, a Dragoon811. Que la disfruten.

Una dulce Seducción

Capítulo 1

El pequeño café en la esquina más lejana de del Callejón Diagon, no era la elección más habitual de Hermione para almorzar, pero es que, desde su primera visita al lugar, se había quedado prendada del establecimiento. No era como que la comida era grandiosa. Ciertamente era buena, pero no la mejor. Y tampoco era que el servicio era espectacular, decente a lo mucho, ni tampoco los precios, que eran como todos los demás. Diablos, por una vez, ni siquiera era por la privacidad que ofrecían esos reservados forrados de madera avejentada.

No. El pequeño café, cuyo nombre casi había desaparecido del desgastado cartel y que nadie se había molestado en volver a pintar, no había sido lo que había cautivado tanto a la joven.

Hermione había llegado y ordenado aquel primer jueves, y luego se sentó de inmediato. No fue sino hasta que se sentó, y luego de haberse aburrido de jugar con las borlas de su bolso, que comenzó a mirar alrededor.

Era un lindo lugar. Un menú genérico, enumerando los especiales del día en brillante tiza azul, y una lámpara en cada mesa. Las paredes alguna vez habían sido blancas, pero en general, era un lugar limpio y sencillo. La única ventana del lugar, había que admitirlo, era bastante grande, y un grupo de brujas y magos, estaba sentado justo en la mesa junto a la misma, tejiendo y conversando tranquilamente.

Había otros comensales por aquí y por allá, pero solo uno de ellos llamó la atención de la joven.

Normalmente, Hermione habría reconocido al instante a cualquiera de sus antiguos profesores, pero es que él lucía tan… diferente ahora. Los seis años de paz, y de no tener que enseñar, habían sido buenos con él, y a la chica le tomó un momento de observación detenida antes de darse cuenta que estaba mirando a Snape.

Se veía sorprendentemente relajado. Sus largas piernas estiradas bajo la mesa y cruzadas en los tobillos. Ya no llevaba puesta esa pesada capa negra, ni apretada levita, llena de botones de antaño, sin embargo, todavía usaba muchos botones.

Pero había algo… diferente en él. Tal vez fuera la taza de té o el sándwich casi terminado en su plato, o tal vez, la forma en la que se concentraba en su libro. Tal vez, fuera lo que parecía ser una pluma de azúcar, que sostenía entre sus labios distraídamente. Después de todo, ella nunca habría asociado a Snape con dulces. Pero ahora, no era tan estricto. No era ese hombre resentido e inválido ni el cruel profesor que había conocido.

Hermione lo miró desvergonzadamente por un largo rato.

Lo observó fruncir el ceño ante su libro y masticar lo que quedaba del dulce. Los cristales de azúcar se quedaron en las comisuras de sus labios y la lengua apareció para recolectarlos.

Ante los ojos de Hermione, Snape se llevó los dedos a la boca y succionó cada uno hasta que estuvieron limpios para luego secarlos con la servilleta. Con la misma, se limpió los labios, sin que sus ojos jamás abandonaran el libro.

Y Hermione estaba fascinada.

Para cuando la comida de ella llegó, él estaba cerrando el libro y cancelando el hechizo que lo mantenía flotando frente a sus ojos. Hermione agradeció a la camarera que le había traído su pedido y una copa de jugo de calabaza, e inspeccionó su orden, distrayéndola. Sopa, galletas y empanadillas de carne. ¡Olían tan bien! Era mucho mejor que lo que servían en la cafetería del Ministerio.

La joven alzó la mirada hacia el hombre que había captado su atención y se encontró con Snape, mirándola de mala manera. Sorprendida, Hermione le sonrió con timidez e inclinó levemente la cabeza. Sin querer mantener el contacto visual con el hombre y sin querer admitir que lo había estado observando, comenzó a ocuparse de su almuerzo.

Al cabo de algunos bocados, sintió que el vello de la nuca se le erizaba, así que alzó la mirada. Snape estaba de pie junto a la puerta, manteniéndola abierta y observándola con esa peculiar mirada de él. El hombre no dijo nada y desapareció entre el gentío que circulaba por el Callejón Diagon.

SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS

SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS

Hermione no podía decir qué fue lo que la hizo regresar al día siguiente, pero lo hizo. De hecho, llegó un poco más temprano que el día anterior, pero Snape nunca se presentó. Ella se sintió extrañamente aliviada, pero sentía una punzada de desilusión la hacía regresar cada día laboral.

Durante sus caminatas por el Callejón Diagon, se dio cuenta que Snape cerraba su negocio cada día, a la misma hora, para almorzar. Convenientemente, el suyo, era el único negocio con dos entradas conocidas, teniendo en cuenta que estaba ubicado en la esquina de los callejones Nocturno y Diagon. Ella había sido quien había llenado los permisos y licencias, así que sabía que la actividad principal de su negocio era vender pociones poco comunes, de las que no se encontraban habitualmente en la botica, pero tampoco se negaba a un poco de trabajo de la varita, cuando fuera necesario.

Había pasado una semana desde que lo había visto por primera vez en el café hasta que Snape regresó al lugar. Entró, se sentó en el reservado que claramente consideraba suyo y puso una pila de monedas en la orilla de la mesa. Hermione se estaba quitando el cabello del rostro mientras los estudiaba de soslayo, cuando él la atrapó mirándolo, mientras sacaba el libro del bolsillo.

Snape hizo un gesto, pero ella solo le sonrió y siguió comiendo nerviosamente su sándwich. El hombre estrechó los ojos, pero como ella no lo molestó, él apretó los labios y se sentó rígidamente para luego abrir su libro. Él la ignoró, así que se enfocó en tal acción y apenas si alzó la vista cuando la camarera se acercó a su mesa y recogió las monedas, para luego regresar con lo que parecía ser su pedido habitual.

Por Merlín. Le estaba costando mucho a Hermione para no mirarlo esta vez. Hermione lo miraba con disimulo por debajo del flequillo y por encima de su propio libro. Lentamente, Snape parecía relajarse. La postura se aflojó hasta que las piernas se estiraron debajo de la mesa y cruzó los tobillos. Para cuando ella hubo terminado su comida y el capítulo de su libro, Snape ya había terminado de comer su propio almuerzo. Y había algo en él, algo diferente, pero Hermione no era capaz de señalar qué era.

A los pocos minutos de haber terminado su sándwich, el hombre sacó una bolsa de papel madera del bolsillo y de allí, surgió una prístina y blanca pluma de azúcar. El ruido del papel fue lo que atrajo la atención de la castaña hacia él.

Hermione estaba fascinada.

Era como si él hubiera olvidado que ella estaba allí. Comenzó a comerse la golosina. A Hermione le tomó como seis minutos darse cuenta qué cosa era tan diferente en Snape.

El tipo era sexy.

Totalmente sexy. De una forma solitaria y sensual.

¿Cómo era posible que no lo hubiera notado antes?

_Era su alumna._ Se dijo a sí misma. No había habido forma de acercarse lo suficiente al hombre como para notarlo. Y, aun así, ella había sido demasiado joven entonces como para notar su atractivo.

Y sí que había atractivo.

En los dos minutos que siguieron, Hermione pudo sentir cómo se le encendían las mejillas y, casi por reflejo, apretó los muslos. Y era peor porque él claramente no se daba cuenta del efecto que tenía sobre ella. No. Ese bastardo narizón solo estaba allí sentado. ¡Concentrado en su libro!

Todo aquello había empezado inocentemente: Snape había golpeado suavemente la punta de la pluma sobre la mesa, para romper el encantamiento que la mantenía rígida, luego se la había llevado a los labios. La ahora suave pluma había rozado la nariz del hombre, que aún no la había probado. No. Él solo había fruncido el ceño mientras leía, había apretado los labios y luego su mano había descendido.

Otra vez, la punta de la pluma había rozado los labios. ¿Cómo era posible que alguna vez hubiera pensado que esa boca era áspera? Y mientras ella miraba, Snape se había puesto serio de nuevo, y la mano se movía otra vez. Pronto, la pluma estaba acariciando las angulosas mejillas y un pedacito de azúcar se quedó pegado sobre el punto más alto.

Hermione supo que estaba en problemas, porque todo en lo que podía pensar era en cruzar la habitación y en quitarle la jodida mota de azúcar del rostro con la boca.

Por piedad, alguna deidad le había brindado a la castaña la fortaleza para no correr detrás del hombre, aunque claro, esa misma deidad había fallado en hacer que Snape se detuviera.

Cuando el hombre puso la pluma en su boca otra vez, con una expresión curiosa en sus ya de por sí expresivas cejas, Hermione se vio obligada a sujetar las orillas de la mesa con fuerza. ¡Por Merlín! La lengua de Snape apareció entre los labios, mucho más oscura que esos labios que no estaban demostrando una expresión de enfado, pero que se estaban abriendo, para dejar entrar la golosina, y Hermione estaba segura que había gemido un poco, profundamente en su garganta.

Y él ni siquiera alzó la mirada.

Estaba tan metido en su libro, tan relajado, que Hermione podía mirarlo abiertamente. Cualquier amago de sutileza fue dejado a un lado en favor de mirarlo abiertamente. Ahora lo imitaba sin poder evitarlo. Su propia lengua humedecía sus labios, pero faltaba el sabor dulce que sabía tendrían los de él.

El corazón de la chica galopaba sin piedad en su pecho y le daba pavor que pudiera escucharlo a través del lugar.

Snape inclinó la cabeza y el cabello se movió como seda en lugar de aceite, mientras mordía los pedacitos de azúcar. Para entonces, ella estaba segura que su rostro estaba en llamas. Hermione deseaba con desesperación poder ser esa maldita pluma de azúcar.

La pluma que se derretía entre esos labios, sobre esa lengua, y cada vez que la deslizaba en su boca, Hermione se sentía vibrar de deseo.

Los movimientos de él eran lánguidos, tomándose su tiempo para acabar la golosina. La castaña se mordió el labio para evitar gemir en voz alta, porque en cuanto el azúcar se acabó, Snape comenzó a lamer la caña de la pluma. La chica tragó con dificultad, tratando en vano de mantener la silla quieta, porque se estaba balanceando suavemente.

Y lo peor. Sabía que estaba empapada. Podía sentir el calor que se reunía en lo profundo de su abdomen. Los pezones endurecidos, las mejillas ardiendo.

Su respiración se hizo más laboriosa cuando el hombre comenzó a comerse lo que quedaba de la golosina. Ella imaginaba que podía escucharlo masticar desde donde estaba sentada, que podía ver los diminutos cristales en sus labios. La lengua apareció para devolverlos a la boca.

Y ella seguía mirándolo. Lo miraba terminarse la pluma y comenzar a lamerse los dedos, deslizando cada dedo entre los labios, succionándolos en esa boca… ¡Por Merlín! ¡Cuánto deseaba poder hacer eso ella misma! Y mucho más…

Ese hombre iba a matarla. Hermione deseaba a Snape. Lo deseaba ya mismo. Deseaba llegar hasta él y lanzarse encima de ese hombre antes de prenderse fuego…

_¡No, no, no, no, no, no!_

Su lado racional logró reaccionar e interceder justo a tiempo y ella se puso en acción.

De inmediato, Hermione juntó sus cosas, sintiendo la humedad entre las piernas que hacían de caminar un peligroso placer, y huyó del lugar.

SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS

SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS

Hermione pasó el resto del día de trabajo en medio de la frustración y un desastre hormonal.

Archivó mal trece permisos diferentes, lo que había provocado que ahora tuviera que llenar un montón de papeleo para que se pudieran archivar en su debido espacio. En pocas palabras, era un lío y era culpa de Snape, aunque ni loca lo admitiría.

No. Había pasado el tiempo en un estado de absoluta excitación sexual, dándose cuenta que había pasado mucho tiempo sin tener sexo, o haberse masturbado, en más de seis meses. Luego le había dado un ataque de enojo. Ahora mismo, estaba en negación.

"De ninguna manera puedo sentirme atraída por Snape, ¿verdad?" La chica le preguntó a Crooks, mientras el animal se enredaba entre los pies de la joven, ronroneando a todo volumen. El gato anaranjado no contestó, más interesado en hacerla tropezar antes que la castaña lograra cruzar el linóleo para darle de comer. "Claro que no." Contestó ella misma, mientras el felino hundía el hocico en su comida. "Solo estoy siendo una tonta."

Enderezándose con un gesto, se puso a calentar su cena. Su mente estaba tan enfocada en Snape y todas las razones por las cuales no debería considerarlo excitante, que olvidó que estaba calentado sopa. Hermione maldijo mientras observaba los restos marrones que raspó del fondo de la olla, que ahora flotaban en medio del arroz y el pollo, pero se lo comió igual.

Para las nueve de la noche, había tratado de entretenerse con un estúpido programa de tv y tres libros diferentes. También tenía unas ganas desesperadas de comer algo dulce, pero tras poner todo su departamento de cabeza, solo pudo encontrar azúcar común. Nada más. Al cabo de algunos segundos de deliberación, se puso una cucharada en la boca, pero no era eso lo que quería.

Molesta consigo misma, la chica decidió tomar un baño. Se levantó el cabello, asegurándolo con unos broches y luego vertió un poco de su aceite de baño favorito en el agua. El cuarto de baño estaba lleno de vapor cuando se metió en la tina y se reclinó sobre el borde posterior.

Respirando pesadamente, la chica se forzó a relajarse. Inspirar. Exhalar. Inspirar. Exhalar.

Al cabo de algunas respiraciones, la imagen mental de Snape deslizando la lengua sobre la blanquecina pluma, se metió en su cabeza y la joven abrió los ojos de inmediato.

Hermione maldijo por lo bajo y volvió a cerrar los ojos firmemente.

Imaginó un bello jardín, con un hermoso estanque. Si. Le gustaban los jardines. Trató de imaginarse caminando por el sendero de grava. Las piedritas crujiendo bajo sus zapatos, oliendo la fragancia de la lavanda, de las hortensias, de los jazmines… en su escenario mental, giró en una curva del sendero y allí estaba Snape otra vez, esta vez, con una rosa en la mano y con una expresión en el rostro que hacía que se viera totalmente pecaminoso.

"¡Maldición!"

Hermione se sentó en la tina, sin importarle el agua que se derramaba sobre el tapete azul.

"¡Accio novela romántica!"

Tal vez solo necesitaba un poco de acción. Sí. Eso era. Algo probado y ensayado. Se había obsesionado con Snape solo porque estaba allí, y hacía tiempo que no se tomaba algo de tiempo para sí misma. Eso era todo.

Estiró la mano, goteando el suelo al mismo tiempo, para atrapar la ya avejentada copia del ´Príncipe Pirata´, antes que el libro le golpeara el rostro.

Ese libro era su favorito y se notaba. Había sobrevivido el ser escondido debajo del colchón, a todo el año huyendo, escondido en su bolsito de cuentas, el haber sido leído mientras comía, o en la tina. Estaba manchado de sopa, té y lágrimas, y había sobrevivido al haber zozobrado tres veces en la tina.

Con una sonrisa determinada, Hermione se reacomodó en la tina y abrió el libro en su parte favorita.

Olvidaría todo sobre Snape y cómo su lengua se deslizaba sobre la pluma. Olvidaría cómo mordisqueaba el caramelo que quedaba en la caña, cómo la lamía. No pensaría en él. En su lugar, planeaba leer sobre el bellaco capitán pirata Sebastián.

Un reconfortante suspiro escapó entre los labios de la castaña.

La heroína, Helena, había logrado, finalmente, abrir el corazón del pirata, y ahora, ambos estaban fundidos en un apasionado abrazo, mientras las manos del capitán se deslizaban sobre el cuerpo de la mujer… Hermione deseaba estar en el lugar de la princesa de cabellos salvajes, junto al atractivo pirata que la presionaba contra la cama…

Hermione se movió en la tina. Una mano desapareció bajo el agua, entre las piernas. Sí, eso era lo que necesitaba. Leer sobre una linda follada en un barco pirata, en el medio del océano, con un hombre que se ocupara de hacerla disfrutar… Gimió con felicidad al mismo tiempo en el que la heroína de la historia alcanzaba el orgasmo, y los dedos de Hermione frotaban su clítoris.

Jadeando suavemente, la chica mantuvo los ojos abiertos, leyendo sobre el hombre de cabellos negros que hundía su rostro entre los muslos de Helena…

El fuego se hizo más intenso en las venas de Hermione y estaba tan, tan cerca… dejó caer el libro a un lado de la tina, masturbándose con más intensidad mientras sentía el latir de su corazón en sus oídos.

Podía verlo en su mente. El Capitán Sebastian mirando a Helena, con el rostro y los labios húmedos, y esa mueca en su rostro… Hermione se vino con un gemido, sintiéndose vagamente culpable cuando se dio cuenta que el pirata no se veía como el bronceado y tosco hombre que siempre se imaginaba.

Se había imaginado a Snape.

Satisfecha pero molesta, se puso de pie como pudo y salió de la tina.

SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS

SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS

Hermione se rehusaba a dejar de ir al café. Tenía que probarse a sí misma que no estaba atraída al hombre en cuestión, lo cual significaba que debía estudiarlo. Y hacerlo en el café era mucho más seguro que hacerlo en su tienda, llegando con alguna excusa tonta para poder llevar a cabo su plan.

Aguardo todo el día por él, y cuando no apareció, la chica se pasó todo el fin de semana en un frenesí hormonal. Se imaginaba unas largas, tórridas historias en las Snape era protagonista, y en las que usaba esa lengua suya sobre su cuerpo, o se imaginaba que lamía sus propias emisiones de esos largos, pálidos dedos de él. Y todas esas fantasías comenzaban con Hermione tratando de probar que no estaba atraída a él.

Y estaba fallando estrepitosamente.

Lo único que quedaba por hacer era ver si el asunto era algo más que esos estúpidos incidentes con las estúpidas plumas de azúcar.

Esperarlo en el café se volvió una rutina. Había pasado las últimas dos semanas yendo a diario, y él solo se había presentado los jueves. En ambas oportunidades, había comido una pluma de azúcar y, la última vez, ella se había quedado excitada y frustrada.

Pero todavía no se daría por vencida.

Cuando la semana que siguió, se presentó el miércoles, Snape vio a la joven en su reservado y se quedó de una pieza, con una expresión resignada en el rostro. Pero no se fue. Solo se sentó en su mesa.

Sosteniendo su libro frente a sus ojos, Hermione lo estudiaba mientras el hombre comía su almuerzo.

Se veía igual a lo que recordaba, aunque debía admitir que ahora tenía mejor color. Sin la pesada capa o la levita, se podía apreciar que tenía un muy buen cuerpo.

No, se dijo a sí misma, no podía estar considerando, de verdad, cómo se vería si estuviera desnudo.

Bueno… _ahora, si lo estaba considerando._

_¡Enfócate! _Se llamó a sí misma al orden.

La forma en la que almorzaba era eficiente. Sus modales, impecables. Nada de atractivo.

Hermione se relajó, observando cómo se movía el cuello de Snape cuando bebía lo que le quedaba de té. Su expresión, estudiosa y cuidadosamente en blanco al leer, y ella volvió a preguntarse qué era lo que lo tenía tan concentrado.

El título del libro no era visible. La semana anterior el libro había sido más grande y de tapas duras. Esta semana era un libro de bolsillo, algo que sorprendió a Hermione. Al conocer la crianza de Snape como mestizo, era diferente observar al hombre que solo había conocido en el mundo mágico. Era raro verlo leer un libro de bolsillo.

En realidad, no había ningún atractivo real en él. Ciertamente no era un hombre guapo, pero era llamativo. Todo delgado y pálido, contrastando con ese cabello negro y esa ropa… ¡Mierda, no! Él no era… Hermione exhaló y se llevó el vaso de jugo a los labios, derrotada.

Está bien. Lo admitía. El tipo era atractivo.

No era por completo una sorpresa, se dijo a sí misma. Con certeza había tenido ese estúpido enamoramiento con Lockhart, pero eso había muerto dolorosamente. Luego había aparecido Viktor, con esas cejas espesas y apariencia oscura. Ron había sido la única anomalía y la más terrible decisión en parejas. Luego había llegado Michael y Vincenzo, en ese orden. Ambos hombres tenían el cabello oscuro y las facciones angulares, una buena educación, y, de hecho, Vincenzo tenía esa voz tan hermosa y aterciopelada…

Hermione se detuvo. Oh, dios…

Tenía un tipo.

¿Cómo fue que nunca había notado que sus mejores relaciones con otros hombres, tenían tanto en común con _Snape_?

Frunció el ceño y se bebió una generosa cantidad de su jugo. Nunca había sentido atracción por ese hombre. De hecho, nunca lo había considerado un hombre, en el sentido sexual, o en cualquier sentido. Era penoso, pero ahora que lo pensaba, que pensaba en él, bueno…

Se resignó a la atracción que sentía por el hombre. No se veía tan mal y ella se sentía sexualmente estimulada por él. Sabía que era cruel y áspero, pero también era cierto que ella no había tenido suficiente contacto con él, fuera del ámbito académico, como para saber si se comportaba diferente afuera de la escuela.

Ella suponía que sí, porque parecía que se llevaba bien con los otros profesores.

Pero, ¿le gustaba conversar?

Hermione se perdió en sus propios pensamientos sobre cómo acercarse y comenzar una conversación, cuando el sonido de una bolsita de papel llamó su atención de regreso a Snape.

Esta vez, no era una pluma de azúcar como postre. En lugar de eso, sacó varios chocolates, y Hermione no pudo evitar preguntarse qué clase de chocolates eran. ¿Oscuros? Imaginó que el chocolate amargo sería apropiado para él. Pero tal vez le gustaran los chocolates con leche. ¿O tal vez las trufas? ¿O los rellenos de caramelo? Ni si quiera se atrevía a cambiar de asiento para no perderse nada.

Hermione supuso que verlo comer chocolates sería seguro para ella, que esas golosinas no podían ser causa de algún tipo de excitación sexual para ella, pero no.

En cuestión de minutos estaba ardiendo de deseo.

Los chocolates se habían derretido un poco en sus bolsillos y se había embarrado un poco en los dedos, resultando en que se lamiera los dedos con fastidio cada vez que terminaba alguna pieza, con el ceño fruncido de puro enfado.

En algún punto, pareció que el relleno del chocolate le gustó mucho, así que metió la punta de su lengua en el orificio y ella podía ver cómo se movía la lengua y atrapaba lo que fuera que estuviera allí.

En ese momento, Hermione supo que de buen grado cometería homicidio por un par de omniculares. Tan solo la posibilidad de reproducir ese momento una y otra vez, hacía que lo valiera.

Luego, Snape mordió uno que parecía tener algo líquido adentro, porque de inmediato escapó del bombón y corrió por la mano del hombre, quien maldijo por lo bajo y la castaña exhaló trémulamente. ¡Por Merlín! ¡Esa voz! ¿Es que así había sido su voz todo el tiempo? ¿Todo el tiempo que daba clases?

Un momento después, Snape se desabotonó la manga de la camisa y, ¡ay mierda!, comenzó a lamer el reguero de caramelo que corría por su brazo. Se estaba lamiendo y chupando la base de la mano, cuando alzó la mirada de su libro.

La estaba mirando a ella. Con esa mirada asesina y ardiente.

Y Hermione hizo la única cosa sensible que se le ocurrió, en semejante estado de total excitación sexual.

Huyó lo más quedamente posible que pudo, pero, aun así, se las arregló para golpearse la rodilla con una mesa vecina.

SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS

SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS

Para la hora de almorzar del día siguiente, Hermione se había auto convencido que no se había puesto en vergüenza, y caminaba por el Callejón Diagon con seguridad. Pero toda esa valentía se esfumó en cuanto entró al café y vio a Snape, ya en su reservado habitual y aguardando por su comida. Aun así, la castaña logró mantener la compostura y ordenar su almuerzo y sentarse en su mesa con la cabeza bien alta.

Y _él_ la estaba mirando a _ella_. Qué raro.

Sacó una novela policial de su bolso y se puso a leer. La chica estaba determinada en no dar el brazo a torcer y no darse por vencida en ese juego. AL menos, ahora podría sumergirse en el mundo de la autoritaria egiptóloga y su malhumorado esposo… la verdad, era sencillo meterse en la trama. Apenas se dio cuenta cuando su comida llegó, moviendo sin mirar el plato a un lado y comiendo las papas una por una.

Fue un grave murmullo lo que la sacó de su lectura.

Años y años siendo alumna de él, habían construido la involuntaria respuesta de prestar atención automáticamente cuando hablaba, y Hermione de inmediato alzó la mirada de su libro, parpadeando. Snape le hablaba a la camarera. La mano de la joven estaba en la de él, que presionaba una moneda. Luego, el hombre echó su cabeza hacia atrás y ese cabello negro como tinta china, se revolvió en el aire.

La voz de Snape estaba demasiado baja como para que Hermione entendiera lo que decía, pero la camarera asintió y se retiró, y él se volvió hacia Hermione con una vaga y satisfecha sonrisa.

Atrapada en el acto, ella se puso roja y desvió la mirada para dejar de leer por un rato y comerse su sándwich. El pan estaba fresco, el pavo perfecto, y la lechuga crujiente, pero aún sin mirar, podía sentir los ojos de Snape sobre ella.

La estaba distrayendo.

Morder, masticar, tragar. No mirar a Snape. Morder de nuevo. No mirar a Snape. Masticar. Tragar. No mirar a Snape.

La camarera apareció y puso algo frente a el hombre. En cuanto se retiró, Hermione pudo ver qué era. Era un caldero de chocolate, con crema encima y una reluciente cereza por encima de todo.

El estómago de Hermione gruñó. Casi había ordenado lo mismo al verlo en el menú, y ahora de verdad quería uno. O a él, para ser más exacta. Ahora más que nunca.

Snape tomó la cereza y lamió la crema, chupando brevemente la brillante fruta, luego le quitó el tallo y empujó la cereza hacia el centro del pastel. Hermione se puso seria. Eso era algo extraño de hacer, con seguridad, pero ahora, él estaba muy concentrado en llevar una cuchara hacia la crema.

Mientras ella miraba, Snape cargó su cuchara con un poco de la cubierta y se la llevó a la boca. Los ojos del hombre se cerraron y dejó escapar un suspiro. Con lentitud, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, demostrando al mundo lo que era un hombre disfrutando del placer.

"Por Merlín…" Susurró la chica.

Snape alzó la cabeza y abrió los ojos para mirarla a los ojos. Ella se quedó de una pieza, pero no desvió la mirada. Una de esas cejas negras se alzó y Snape puso la cuchara sobre el plato. Las uñas de ella se enterraban en las palmas de sus manos y el corazón galopaba sin piedad, mientras su sándwich yacía olvidado.

¿Era su imaginación o era que tenía un poco de crema batida en la comisura de sus labios? Los labios del hombre se curvaron. Snape regresó su atención a su postre y hundió un dedo en él. Lo retiró y estaba cubierto de crema batida y crema de chocolate, así que procedió a metérselo en la boca y lamerlo hasta que estuvo limpio. Lentamente.

¿Acaso siempre había tenido esas manos tan hermosas? Recordaba que siempre estaban muy limpias, al punto del fastidio, pero, ¿no era eso lo que se esperaba de alguien que manejaba ingredientes para pociones? ¿Habían sido siempre sus dedos tan largos y delgados? Y tan hábiles. La forma en la que manipulaba el relleno del pastel, primero con un dedo, luego con dos, llevando cada bocado a su boca… la forma en la que los lamía, los chupaba… ¡era indecente!

Y ella se sentía en llamas. Las mejillas enrojecidas, los pezones duros. Nunca, jamás, antes de ver a Snape, había encontrado algo tan… tan… erótico en comer.

Las manos le temblaban al imaginarse esos mismos dedos hundiéndose en su cuerpo. Amoldándose a su cuerpo y arremetiendo, en lugar de hacerlo con el postre.

La sangre se le agolpaba en los oídos y ya había perdido toda apariencia de decoro público, porque se estaba retorciendo en su asiento sin pudor. Ni siquiera había pasado por su cabeza usar un hechizo para que no la notaran, aunque ya estaba peligrosamente cerca del orgasmo.

Snape se limpió los dedos con la servilleta y tomó el caldero de chocolate con las dos manos, para luego llevársela a la boca.

Los negros ojos la seguían mirando con atención, al mismo tiempo que se lamía el labio superior. Hermione contuvo la respiración. Le aterraba dejar escapar un gemido o hacer algo igualmente embarazoso. Y los ojos de Snape no dejaban de mirarla mientras se regocijaba en su pastel.

Con un suave gemido, la chica se movió en su silla. Parpadeaba, pero no se atrevía a mirar hacia otro lado.

La lengua de Snape era muy hábil y había traído hasta la superficie.

Frente a los ojos de la castaña, Snape lamió la frutita llena de chocolate. Esa lengua se deslizaba alrededor de la roja cereza.

Hermione se estremeció y se vino, cerrando los ojos al instante.

En cuanto su corazón se calmó y pudo respirar con normalidad de nuevo, Snape no estaba en su silla. El pastel a medio comer y la servilleta seguían allí, y el resto de la concurrencia parecía no haber no haber notado lo que había transcurrido allí.

"Confío en verla de nuevo mañana, Srta. Granger."

El gruñido llegó desde arriba y casi lo golpea con su cabello cuando movió la cabeza de golpe.

Esa voz se derramaba sobre ella. ¡Oh, dios! Esa voz era más profunda de lo que recordaba. La sentía vibrar dentro de ella, la obligaba a obedecer y prestar atención… no pudo responder.

Snape no dijo nada más, tan solo le sonrió con confianza y tranquilamente abandonó el lugar.

SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS

SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS

N/T: ¡Hola de nuevo! Lamento mucho no haber publicado antes esta traducción, pero es que la tenía terminada, y antes de poder subirla, me borraron todo de la compu del trabajo, y ¡adiós historia! Pero acá tienen, solo son tres capítulos y tiene una secuela, de tres capítulos también. ¡Espero que la disfruten!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Hermione se abrió paso entre la gente en el negocio, hasta llegar al mostrador, pero estaba vacío. Oh, no. Había salido un rato antes para el almuerzo solo para esto, y él no estaba. Todo su cuidadoso plan se había hecho añicos.

"Pero cómo, ¿vienes aquí y ni siquiera me saludas?" la repentina aparición de George la sobresaltó. Lo codeó en las costillas. "¡Ouch!"

"¡No hagas eso!" Le echó una mirada exasperada, pero el pelirrojo solo encogió los hombros como si nada.

"¿Qué andas buscando?"

"Marcas oscuras comestibles." Contestó ella. George alzó ambas cejas.

"No mantenemos un gran stock de eso, últimamente."

"Y seguro que ya no tienes más." Dijo ella con decepción.

"No te deprimas, seguro que tengo alguna que otra en la bodega."

Hermione se iluminó. "¿En serio? Porque solo necesito una."

"Teniendo antojos, ¿eh?" George la llevó a la parte trasera, saludando con una mano a un grupo de niños pequeños que miraban a los pygmy puff en las jaulas.

"Algo así." Murmuró ella, esperando no estar sonrojada. "Está bastante lleno hoy." Comentó ella, tratando de desviar la conversación.

"¡Ja! Está bien. Mañana será de verdad ocupado, pero este fin de semana…" George se subió a una escalerilla. "Se terminan las clases, ahora que llega el verano. Este fin de semana, todos querrán llevarse todo. He estado trabajando tiempo extra toda la semana, tratando de generar suficiente de los productos más populares."

Hermione sonrió. "Olvidaba que Hogwarts comienza las vacaciones también."

"Es que ya no estás ahí." Le respondió el joven con practicidad. Movió una caja a un lado. "Debo estar atento a esas cosas. Necesito tener el local de Hogsmeade bien abastecido. Necesito estar listo para cada vez que la escuela termina y cuando está por empezar… se ponen las cosas complicadas. ¡Las encontré!"

Descendió de la escalera, sonriendo triunfante. "Mira lo que quedó. Naranja oscura, manzana verde, mora o cereza dulce. Tú eliges Mione."

"No te rías…"

"Cereza entonces." George le entregó el caramelo. "Sin cargos. No voy a cobrarte por esta cosa tan pequeña."

"De verdad, George…"

"Considéralo un regalo, por lo del telescopio boxeador."

Ella suspiró. "¿Cuándo será que dejarás de disculparte por eso?"

George alzó los hombros. "Cuando dejes de aceptar las disculpas."

La chica se rio y puso el dulce en su bolsillo y George la acompañó hasta la puerta.

"Lamento irme tan pronto."

"Es jueves."

Jueves. El estómago se le llenó de nudos. ¿Acaso Snape se comería otra pluma de azúcar?

"Es hora de almorzar y en día laborable. Que tengas un buen día."

La chica besó la mejilla de su amigo. "Gracias George."

"No hay problema." La saludó con la mano y Hermione caminó felizmente por el callejón, a pesar del calor del sol de verano.

SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS

SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS

El grupo de tejido estaba de regreso esta semana, notó la joven, mientras parpadeaba, tratando de ajustar la visión a la relativa penumbra del lugar. Snape, sin embargo, no había llegado.

Ordenó el especial del día y se sentó, sacando su libro. Los ojos de la chica vigilaban a cada momento, la posible llegada de Snape, y cuando lo vio sentado en su lugar habitual, levantó el libro un poco más alto para ocultar su sonrisa maliciosa.

¡Allí estaba! ¡Había venido!

La anticipación se acumulaba en su vientre mientras aguardaba que llegara su pedido. Quería comer para poder comenzar con su venganza. Agradeció a la camarera con una sonrisa y dejó su libro a un lado. Snape también había recibido su comida y la estaba observando.

Ella le sonrió y comenzó a comerse su almuerzo. Desde que Snape le dio semejante show el día anterior, ella solo podía imaginar que él estaba _interesado_. Especialmente después de lo que le dijo.

Ella había estado pensando en esas palabras, preguntándose en qué se estaba metiendo. Incluso mientras planeaba su respuesta, escogía lo que se pondría con sumo cuidado, e incluso se molestaba en ponerse un poco de maquillaje, se estaba preguntando si de verdad quería coquetear con un potencial desastre. ¿De verdad deseaba tener a Snape y todo lo que eso implicaba? ¿Lo querría ella incluso si tan solo resultaba un revolcón?

Si. Si lo desearía.

Hermione se terminó su sándwich y se limpió las migas que el pan francés había dejado en sus manos. Snape había terminado su almuerzo en lo que parecía ser tiempo record, porque ahora estaba reclinado en su silla, con los brazos cruzados y mirándola expectante. Sostenía con flojera una pluma de azúcar entre los dedos. La blanca golosina contrastaba contra lo negro de su ropa.

Hermione le sonrió y rebuscó en su bolso y sacó la golosina con la forma de la marca tenebrosa. Con lentitud y suavidad, le quitó el envoltorio. Aunque no le gustaba demasiado el sabor de la cereza, el color rojo y el recuerdo de las acciones de él, el día anterior, deberían dejar en claro su mensaje. Así que la joven había ido tan lejos como conseguirse una jodida marca tenebrosa comestible. La sutileza no era su punto fuerte. Bien podría haber estado gritándole, _´ ¡sí! ¡Estoy interesada también! ¡Y deseo hacerte toda clase de cosas deliciosas y atrevidas! ´_

¿Era su imaginación o sus ojos se habían puesto más oscuros? ¿Era un truco de la iluminación?

Sin que le importara más, Hermione se humedeció los labios lentamente. Sin dejar de observar a Snape, deslizó la lengua sobre los contornos del caramelo. Se sentía un poco tonta, pero también atrevida, como si fuera a ser atrapada en cualquier momento, haciendo, ¿qué, exactamente? ¿Comiendo dulces?

Con el caramelo brillando suavemente bajo las luces tenues del lugar, Hermione decidió saltarse todo el preámbulo y se metió el caramelo completo en la boca.

Snape se movió con nerviosismo. Inhaló fuerte, su pierna se puso tensa y luego se relajó, y apretaba tanto el puño que parte de la pluma de azúcar se quebró y comenzó a caer en el suelo.

Ebria de poder por su habilidad para ponerlo nervioso, Hermione se puso a trabajar. Y ya no era cuestión de seguir mirándolo. No. Iba a disfrutar del caramelo. E iba a ignorar al hombre tanto como le fuera posible. Lo haría sufrir.

Deslizó el caramelo entre sus labios varias veces, acostumbrándose a las formas y curvas. Siguió chupando el dulce, lamiéndolo cuando se ponía demasiado pegajoso.

No podía dejar de pensar en cómo sería chuparle la polla a Snape. ¿La tendría larga o corta? ¿Gruesa o delgada? ¿Qué clase de cosas le gustaban?

Se permitió observarlo por debajo de las pestañas, y vio al hombre en cuestión, sentado en la misma posición, la mayor parte de la pluma de azúcar estaba hecha añicos y en el suelo, y tan tenso que ella se preguntaba cómo era que no estaba temblando.

No se atrevió a mirarle la entrepierna, esperando ver un bulto. No había forma de distinguirlo a esa distancia, pero el tener la mirada de ese hombre clavada en ella, hacía que le ardiera el cuerpo.

La extrema dulzura del caramelo comenzaba a molestarla, pero siguió lamiendo y succionando hasta que casi no quedaba nada más, excepto el delgado palillo blanco.

Jadeando ya, y con los labios y la lengua teñidos de rojo, miró a Snape y le sonrió con tanta coquetería que le fue posible.

El hombre le devolvió el saludo con la pluma casi destruida y ella sonrió triunfante.

Cuando salió del café, Hermione, en medio de un impulso, le lanzó un beso.

SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS

SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS

Hermione se sentó en su lugar de costumbre después de ordenar su almuerzo, mientras se abanicaba tratando de apartar el tremendo calor veraniego que asaltaba a Londres en esos días.

Su primera, y última, Marca Tenebrosa Comestible había sobrevivido a la campaña original de Fred y George. De hecho, la había enfermado. Había pasado la noche abrazada a la porcelana del baño, tratando desesperadamente poder dormir entre los accesos de náusea, mientras Crooks ronroneaba ansiosamente a sus pies.

Llegada la mañana, ella consideró con mucha seriedad el llamar al trabajo y declararse enferma, pero para la hora del almuerzo, (y luego de una copiosa cantidad de té), se estaba sintiendo mejor y sintiéndose muy ansiosa por ver a Snape en el café.

Trató de arreglarse el cabello con las manos. Un poco de humedad y quedaba como un halo alrededor de su cabeza. ¡Si tan solo se lo hubiera atado en la mañana! O al menos, si se lo hubiera peinado un poco. Oh, bueno. Ya era demasiado tarde. Hermione encontró algunas horquillas en su bolso y comenzó a luchar con su salvaje cabello. Si, al menos, pudiera alejarse el cabello del cuello, contaría como una victoria.

Con cuidado, quitó las manos de su cabello. El peinado se sostenía. ¡Ja! No, oh, mierda… Algunos mechones lograron escapar y Hermione suspiró resignada. Oh, bueno. Era mejor que nada. Y el fresco en el cuello era una absoluta bendición.

Hermione agradeció a la camarera, uno de esos días tendría que aprenderse el nombre de esa mujer, y tomó la mitad de su emparedado. Hoy tocaba sándwich de atún. Delicioso y refrescante. Y en medio de los bocados, Hermione se mordía el labio con nerviosismo.

¿Dónde estaba Snape?

El café estaba sorprendentemente ocupado y se estaba llenando lentamente. La ansiedad le mordió las entrañas mientras seguía picoteando su emparedado.

La chica se estaba poniendo de verdad nerviosa cuando el hombre en cuestión abrió la puerta y entró en el café. Se detuvo, observando el lugar con detenimiento. Mantuvo la expresión de enfado hasta que se encontró con Hermione. Puso la expresión en blanco y titubeó.

Sin pensarlo, alzó su mano en el aire y saludó, sonriendo.

Snape cruzó el lugar y Hermione lo observó acercarse. El calor del día parecía haberlo afectado también, porque no tenía puesto el pañuelo en el cuello y algunos botones de la levita estaban sueltos. Cuando comenzó a caminar, el cabello se balanceó y la chica pudo ver las rosadas cicatrices de su cuello.

"Buenas tardes," dijo Hermione con suavidad, al tiempo que él tomaba asiento frente a ella. Estaba enrojecido de calor y el sudor perlaba su frente. "Estaba empezando a pensar que no vendría hoy."

Snape gruñó su respuesta, sacó algunas monedas y las dejó caer pesadamente cerca del borde de la mesa. Inhaló e hizo una pausa, luego hizo un gesto hacia el vaso de agua de ella. "¿Puedo?"

"¡Oh, sí! ¡Claro que sí!" Le acercó el vaso y sus dedos se rozaron. Él inspeccionó el vaso por un momento y luego, deliberadamente, giró el cristal para beber directamente de donde había bebido ella.

Hermione se puso roja y lo miró con admiración. Por Merlín, debía estar rostizándose en esas ropas. Snape bebió ansiosamente. Ella se quedó observando cómo la condensación se deslizaba por sus dedos y cómo se movía su cuello cuando bebía.

El vaso estaba vacío cuando lo dejó sobre la mesa con un sonido seco para volver a llenarlo cortésmente con un aguamenti no verbal. La chica le sonrió a la camarera cuando llegó a recoger las monedas de Snape. "¿Mejor?"

"Mucho, gracias." La sonrisa de la joven se hizo más grande en vista de su amabilidad, incluso al oír el maduro tono de voz del hombre que la inundó. Merlín, ¡Qué voz increíble tenía ese hombre! Se quedaron callados por unos minutos. "¿Cómo estuvo tu día?"

De acuerdo, eso era un poco tonto, pero era todo lo que podía manejar por ahora.

"Podría haber comenzado mejor. No me sentía demasiado bien anoche, pero ya pasó. Hubiera venido de cualquier manera. No quería que tuvieras la idea equivocada, después de todo."

Snape inclinó la cabeza y la miró. Su sándwich fue puesto justo frente a él cuando abrió los labios para contestar, pero aguardó a que la camarera se retirara para hablar.

"¿Y qué idea sería esa, Hermione?"

La voz de ese hombre era como como un ronroneo decadente y ella tuvo que inhalar profundamente. "Que no estaba esperando poder verte, Severus."

Hermione se sintió inmensamente orgullosa de no haber tartamudeado cuando dijo su nombre. Había pensado tanto en ello, pero era otra cosa decirlo en voz alta. _Pasado ya un obstáculo mayor_, pensó la joven, y Severus estaba sonriendo. "Qué tranquilizador. Me sentí obligado a apresurarme esta mañana, porque no quería perderme de tu compañía."

Hermione se sintió enrojecer de pura alegría. Debería haber sido extraño el hablar con él de esa manera, pero la incomodidad se estaba derritiendo como el hielo en su vaso. "¿Qué tal el trabajo?"

"En general, lo encuentro tolerable. Hoy, me tuve que esforzar para no echarle una maldición al bastardo que se atrevió a solicitar tres lotes de una delicada poción que requiere que el calor bajo el caldero, rivalice con el de una fogata."

Hermione hizo una mueca de dolor. Esa la causa de su molestia.

"Y, además, pagó por entrega rápida, claro, así que tuve que hacerlo en el maldito día. Mi oficina en la parte de atrás, parece haberse convertido en un sauna muy oloroso."

"Deberías pasar por mi oficina." Contestó ella. "Algún imbécil decidió echar un hechizo enfriador, pero parece ser que no fue capaz de moderarlo a ´fresco´, o quitarlo, por lo menos. ¡Patiné por unos dos metros en el té congelado que alguien derramó en el suelo, cuando salía!"

Severus se rio y Hermione sonrió todavía más, sintiendo como si hubiera ganado un premio indescriptible. Lo había hecho reír y el sonido le parecía delicioso.

"Y, por supuesto, no serás tú quien lo repare."

"¿Y convertirme en la próxima arregla problemas? ¡Claro que no! Ya tengo suficiente con Ronald y Harry, a la carrerita hacia mi oficina para que los ayude con sus reportes. Odio archivar, así que no puedo esperar a que se abra una vacante en el equipo de investigación. Estoy comenzando a desear haber aceptado la oferta de Kingsley en lugar de insistir en ganarme mi puesto."

Severus sonrió y un hoyuelo hizo acto de presencia en su mejilla. "Y dime, Hermione, ¿qué te gusta de trabajar en el Ministerio? Sacando lo de archivar, claro."

SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS

SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS

La conversación había fluido con suavidad de un tema hacia otro, e incluso Severus había sido capaz de relajarse en el fresco ambiente del café. Había estirado las piernas, pero luego las había retraído al darse cuenta que debía compartir el espacio. Hermione, simplemente, había extendido sus propias piernas, así que habían terminado enredadas con las de él bajo la mesa. El calor de sus rodillas era reconfortante.

El nombre Severus se deslizaba con facilidad sobre su lengua ahora, y de igual manera el nombre de ella desde la boca de él. La castaña estaba absolutamente encantada. Pronto, sus vasos de agua estaban por completo vacíos y sus sándwiches reducidos a unas migas.

"¿Algo de postre para hoy?" Preguntó ella, apenas calmada.

Severus hizo un gesto de fastidio.

"No. Usualmente traigo chocolates, pero se habrían derretido. No pensé en una alternativa."

"Todavía tengo tiempo antes de tener que regresar." Dijo Hermione. "¿Te atreves a enfrentar el calor para ir hasta Fortescue's?"

Él pareció dudar. "Si tú quieres…"

"Lo ofrecí, ¿no?" El corazón le latía sin piedad contra las costillas. Había dado el primer paso. ¿Lo tomaría él?

Severus se levantó de su asiento, todo largo y grácil. Extendió una mano hacia ella y ella la tomó. Tenía la mano cálida y áspera. Un hormigueo le recorrió el cuerpo.

"Pues claro que lo hiciste."

SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS

SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS

Fortescue's no estaba muy concurrido, para sorpresa de ambos, así que pronto, los dos pudieron sentarse en una pequeña mesa con sus postres.

Hermione había puesto un hechizo sobre la mesa pegajosa y Severus sostenía una cucharita, lamiendo delicadamente lo que quedaba de su parte. Hermione acomodó el barquillo en su mano. El mousse de limón le había parecido refrescante, pero Severus no parecía dispuesto a renunciar a su usual postre de viernes, así que había pedido chocolate con crema de maní y caramelo.

Ella tuvo que admitir que ese postre se veía delicioso. Pero lo más delicioso había sido aguardar en la fila con él, con esos botones de su levita, ocasionalmente rozando su espalda. Quería recargarse contra él… pero había temido que su inmanejable cabello se enredara en sus botones, y eso, bueno, eso no hubiera sido bueno, ¿verdad? Y él se había inclinado un poco sobre ella para mirar las delicias congeladas en la vitrina del mostrador, permitiéndole a Hermione oler un poco de esa colonia o loción que usaba, y su negro cabello le rozó la mejilla.

Cada movimiento, cada gesto, cada murmullo de su voz, hacía que perdiera el aliento. Era tan fácil estar ahí, con él. Era más, estaba agudamente consciente de la presencia de ese hombre. Su respiración, su calor, su altura, su voz, la forma en la que sus ojos brillaban a la luz del sol…

Severus se llevó una cucharada de helado a la boca y la lengua apareció para lamer el postre helado. Oh, no. Hermione inhaló de pronto y sintió que el calor le inundaba el vientre. ¿Acaso era sexy con un helado, también? Oh, sí, claro que lo era. ¡Y la forma en la que su lengua se deslizaba sobre la cuchara! Y él lo sabía. Mantenía firme la mirada y sus labios se curvaban como en un desafío para ella.

Hermione sintió algo frío corriendo por sus dedos, así que miró hacia esa dirección y vio cómo su helado había comenzado a derretirse un poco y se escurría sobre el barquillo. Miró a Severus y lamió el reguero sin dejar de mirarlo. Deslizó la lengua sobre los dedos y sobre el cono hasta regresar al helado.

Los ojos de Severus echaban lumbre.

El dulce limón picaba en sus papilas gustativas, y, sin dudarlo, Hermione le ofreció el cono a Severus con una sonrisa. El hombre ni siquiera lo dudó. Simplemente lamió el postre y luego posó sus labios sobre los dedos de la chica. Hermione enrojeció y apretó un poco más los muslos. Él se retiró un poco y ofreció un poco de su propio helado.

Con los ojos cerrados, Hermione abrió la boca. La cuchara estaba fría y ella cerró los labios alrededor con lentitud. Se metió en la boca todo lo que pudo y dejó que el sabor del chocolate inundara su lengua, hasta que los labios tocaron los dedos de Severus.

Él inhaló pesadamente y ella se atrevió a deslizar su lengua sobre la piel de él.

Era casi obsceno lo excitada que estaba, tan solo de estar jugueteando con él en público.

Hermione se estremeció al sentir cómo se humedecía cada vez más y los pezones se le endurecían. Cuando soltó la cuchara y abrió los ojos, lo encontró mirándole la camisa, con los ojos ardientes y los labios un poco abiertos.

Los ojos de él se clavaron en los de ella y se lamió los labios. Las agudas mejillas teñidas de un rosado intenso. Deliberadamente, lamió la cuchara.

El helado de limón se derritió un poco más y cayó sobre la mesa, sin que nadie lo notara.

SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS

SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS

Caminaron hasta el negocio de él, con Hermione todavía saboreando el limón de su helado. El sol todavía estaba demasiado brillante, el calor demasiado opresivo, pero ella casi no se daba cuenta. De lo que sí estaba muy al corriente, era de la mano de Severus rozando la suya, de la forma que su cabello oscurecía su rostro, o de cómo ralentizaba su paso para emparejar el de ella. Era placentero, cómo él mantenía su cuerpo al borde.

Después del postre, Severus era todo en lo que podía pensar. Se preguntaba cómo serían sus besos, cómo se vería su cuerpo desnudo…

Una persona pasó demasiado cerca y la empujó contra Severus, quien siseó entre dientes. Algunos chicos corrieron hacia ellos, sin prestar atención a la gente que pasaba. Por reflejo, Hermione se acercó más a él.

"¡Maldición!" Maldijo él, arrastrando a la chica hasta un hueco entre los edificios. Hermione se encontró, de repente, contra la pared de ladrillos, mirándolo a los ojos. Severus casi se veía adolorido. "Yo… no puedo…"  
Ella lo interrumpió tomándolo del rostro y obligándolo a acercarse a ella, y así, sin más preámbulos, lo besó con intensidad.

Él dejó escapar un grave gruñido, derritiéndose contra su cuerpo. Los botones de su levita raspaban los botones de la blusa de ella. Su pecho era firme y, oh, dios, podía sentir una evidente dureza más abajo. Hermione enredó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello con seguridad. ¡Por Merlín! ¡Ese hombre sí que podía besar! La cabeza inclinada, sus dientes mordisqueando el labio inferior de ella hasta que la chica abrió la boca con un gemido suave.

El sabor del chocolate fluyó hasta su boca en cuanto tomó la lengua de él entre sus labios. Hermione arqueó el cuerpo para sentirlo más, y uno de los brazos de él envolvió su cuerpo. Hermione sentía que los pechos le dolían. Ese hombre estaba tan cálido. La otra mano de Severus fue a posarse en su cabello, enredándose en medio de los salvajes bucles. Tironeó un poco del cabello y la miró. Los ojos le brillaban. Gruñó y la besó otra vez y su nariz le dio un golpecito a la mejilla de la chica.

Hermione se aferró a los húmedos mechones negros que eran su cabello, enterrando su lengua en la boca de él. ¡Tenía un sabor divino! Trató de enredar su pierna alrededor de la cadera de Severus, tratando de llegar a presionar su entrepierna contra el miembro de él.

La cadera del hombre se flexionó y el brazo alrededor del cuerpo de la joven se hizo de acero, alzándola más alto y más contra la pared. La boca de Severus finalmente abandonó la boca de la chica y ella jadeó, en busca de aire, pero luego comenzó a gemir cuando los ardientes labios de ese hombre comenzaron a depositar hambrientos besos sobre su cuello, descendiendo hasta el hombro, donde los dientes mordisquearon un poco la piel y ella no pudo evitar estremecerse.

Los ladrillos raspaban, el cabello se alborotaba, pero a ella ya nada le importaba. Se aferró con las uñas del tejido de la levita. La visión se le hizo borrosa en cuanto Severus comenzó a succionar su cuello, justo por donde se siente el pulso. La mano que estaba hundida en el cabello se deslizó hasta los pechos de la joven, tocándola a través de la ropa…

Una fuerte alarma sonó y él alzó la cabeza, jadeando y viéndose un poco perdido.

Severus se soltó de la chica con suavidad, apoyándola sobre el suelo. Luego sacó su varita e invocó un hechizo Tempus.

"Mierda." Murmuró. Los ojos estaban más oscuros que nunca y tenía el cabello revuelto por las atenciones de Hermione. Además, tenía los labios húmedos e hinchados.

"Hermione, debo ir a vigilar mis pociones."

"Yo, si…uh…" Tragó saliva repetidas veces, tratando de aclarar el deseo que le nublaba la mente. "¿Y yo debería volver al trabajo?"

"¿A qué hora te desocupas?" La miraba intensamente, observando el cabello alborotado y los labios inflamados por sus besos, hasta depositar la vista en su cuello, en donde su mirada se volvió posesiva. Hermione estaba dispuesta a apostar a que tenía una marca allí, y el solo pensarlo hizo que su cuerpo se enardeciera todavía más.

"Eeehh… como a las seis, más o menos, por lo general."

"¿Quieres cenar?" Severus le echó una mirada al hechizo temporal. "Con mucho gusto me aseguraré de tener un postre."

"Me encantaría. ¿Nos vemos aquí?"

"En mi negocio. Cada vez que hago planes, siempre hay algún cliente que se demora."  
Hermione asintió.

"Esta noche entonces." Severus inclinó la cabeza y posó una mano sobre la mejilla de la chica, besándola una última vez.

Y luego ya no estaba. Había desaparecido entre la gente de la calle. Hermione sacudió un poco la cabeza para aclararla y caminó hacia el Caldero Chorreante, sintiéndose mareada.

Y muy feliz.

SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS

SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS

"Hey, Mione," dijo Harry, dando unos golpecitos a su puerta. "¿Tienes un minuto?"

"Solo uno." Respondió la castaña sin alzar la mirada al tiempo que Harry y Ron entraban a su oficina. "Ya me tengo que ir."

"Queríamos saber si nos puedes dar una mano esta noche, ¿puedes? Cambiaron los protocolos de reporte esta semana, y bueno…" Harry se quedó callado. Hermione suspiró y los miró.

"¡Por las pelotas de Merlín, Hermione! ¿Qué le pasó a tu cabello?"

"El calor." Fue todo lo que pudo decir sin titubear. "Y déjenme adivinar, esperaron a último minuto para venir a pedirme ayuda con los reportes, ¿verdad?"

"Eh… sí." Masculló Ron con el rostro enrojecido de vergüenza.

"Bueno, no puedo." Hermione secó la última línea que había escrito, luego dobló el pergamino y lo tocó con su varita. El reporte salió volando, pasando en medio de los dos mocosos, en camino al pasillo. "Tengo una cita."

Los dos muchachos se quedaron con la boca abierta, y ella se sintió agradecida que el estado de su cabello ocultara el moretón que tenía en el cuello.

"¿En serio?"

La chica les dedicó una mirada cargada de enfado. "Sí. En serio. Ahora, aquí tienen…" Le entregó una carpeta a cada uno.

"… una guía sobre los nuevos protocolos así pueden hacerlo ustedes solos. Yo ya terminé con mi trabajo por hoy."

"¿Con quién?" Preguntó el pelirrojo, caminando rapidito tras ella. Harry le pisaba los talones.

"¿Lo conocemos?"

"Sí, estuvimos al mismo tiempo en Hogwarts, y antes que preguntes, Harry, no es Malfoy, así que te puedes ahorrar la pregunta."

La fijación de Potter con Malfoy estaba vivita y coleando, y Hermione estaba esperando no volver a escuchar al respecto. Los dos muchachos se miraron entre ellos y la siguieron hasta el ascensor.

"Luego nos cuentas cómo fue, ¿no?"

Hermione sonrió, presionó los botones del piso de ellos y luego el de planta baja, sintiendo que la excitación le inundaba el cuerpo.

"Claro que sí."

Si las interacciones de más temprano eran algún indicativo, la iba a pasar muy, pero muy bien.

SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS

SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS

Una campanilla sonó con suavidad cuando Hermione entró al negocio, sobrecalentado ahora, de Severus, quien miró a la joven por encima de su último cliente, torciendo la boca en un gesto de molestia.

"Mi oficina es la oficina de la izquierda. Siéntete en libertad de aguardar por mí allí."

Ella asintió y lo dejó hacer su trabajo. La campanilla sonó otra vez. Hermione pudo escucharlo maldecir al cerrar la puerta tras ella.

Miró alrededor de la oficina. No tenía ventanas. Había un escritorio con una sola silla, así que allí se sentó ella. No sabía cuánto tardaría, así que se puso cómoda. Allí no había tantos frascos con cosas horribles flotando, por lo que ella se sentía agradecida. En lugar de eso, el escritorio ocupaba una gran parte del espacio y se veía muy sólido. También había un gran archivero medio abrir y parecía contener un montón de reportes y archivos. Había varios estantes llenos de libros sobre pociones, por lo que pudo notar la chica, leyendo los títulos.

Varias velas flotaban aquí y allá, asegurando que se pudiera ver y leer en cualquier punto de la habitación. Una taza a medio beber, llena de té frío, estaba allí, casi en el borde del escritorio, junto a una botellita de tinta y una pluma.

El escritorio de Severus estaba remarcablemente ordenado.

Hermione se sentó por un rato, pero luego comenzó a impacientarse. Se dijo a sí misma que no debía ponerse nerviosa y ser una tonta, que Severus tenía un negocio que atender, que no estaba ignorándola a propósito. Después de todo, había sido terriblemente participativo más temprano. Se mordió el labio al recordar y se llevó una mano al cuello, en donde sabía estaba la marca, y se sonrojó.

Cielos… ese lugar estaba tan caliente. Hermione se levantó un poco el cabello para alejarlo del cuello y sacudió la blusa un par de veces.

Todavía sintiendo demasiado calor, se levantó un poco de la silla y se quitó la túnica turquesa, obligatoria en el Ministerio, y soltó los primeros botones de la blusa. Mucho mejor.

Luego de algunos segundos de deliberación, usó un hechizo para refrescar su aliento y buscó en su bolso unas mentitas.

La menta era fresca, y ella esperaba que enmascarara el aliento que pudiera haber quedado después del sándwich de atún del almuerzo.

Mientras estaba metiendo a la fuerza la túnica ministerial dentro de su bolso, se quedó pensando un momento. A último momento decidió buscar el ya batallado frasco de perfume. Seguramente olía a 'oficina' y a sudor, lo que no era muy apropiado para una cita.

Había tenido ese frasco por mucho tiempo. Su madre se lo había dado y la etiqueta ya era indistinguible debido a los años que llevaba rodando dentro de su bolso o del baúl de la escuela. Hermione no estaba segura si olía a vainilla o a glaseado de pastel o algo similar a eso, pero se echó un poco encima de cualquier manera, en caso de oler raro, y se sentó a seguir esperando.

Impacientarse le llevó un rato más largo esta vez, pero no podía dejar de tamborilear los dedos sobre el escritorio para luego apretar los puños en su regazo.

Tenía que calmarse.

_Piensa en algo lindo._

Algo lindo, como los besos de antes. Hermione se sonrojó. Eso de estar contra la pared y con el cuerpo de él presionando contra el suyo. Esa forma demandante en la que besaba.

Se retorció un poco en la silla de Severus.

¡Mierda! El asunto era pensar en cosas agradables, no ponerse toda excitada. No debía pensar en la boca de Severus en su cuello, o su mano sobre su pecho.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió de golpe, sobresaltándola y haciéndola sentir culpable, haciendo que saltara en la silla. Él se puso serio. "No es necesario que te pares. Solo necesito archivar estas órdenes y nos vamos."  
Se paró frente al archivero y se inclinó para guardar la carpeta. Empujó los papeles dentro cerró el cajón. Se enderezó e inhaló.

"Estás usando perfume."  
"Eh, sí, bueno, es que olía a la oficina, y bueno, como iremos a cenar…"

Severus movió su mano en dirección de la puerta de la oficina y la cerró.

"Tal vez la cena deba esperar."

"¿Oh?" La chica sonrió, acercándose a él. Toda la tensión sexual que había estado acumulando desde el primer día en el que lo había visto en el café, resurgió en ella.

"Oh, sí." Murmuró él. Los nudillos de Severus rozaron la mejilla de la joven antes de envolverla. "Hueles absolutamente comestible. Eso si no tienes objeciones."

"Ninguna." Suspiró ella, frotando su rostro contra la mano de él. "Te he deseado desde la primera vez que te vi comiendo esa jodida pluma de azúcar."

La respiración de Severus se aceleró y deslizó una mano sobre el cabello de la chica, inclinándose sobre ella. Hermione se paró en la punta de los dedos y se besaron, inclinando la cabeza para que la nariz de él se apoyara sobre su mejilla.

La boca de Severus fue gentil al principio, provocando que la sangre le hirviera en las venas. Su ternura hacía que la cabeza le diera vueltas y se tuvo que sostener, aferrándose a la levita que aun llevaba puesta. Un gruñido emergió desde el pecho de Severus y la apretó con rudeza contra su cuerpo. Hermione gimió y él metió la lengua en su boca.

Ella se sintió agradecida por las mentitas de antes, pero de inmediato, su enfoque cambió. El cabello de Severus le hizo cosquillas en el rostro, pero no le importó. En lugar de eso, trató de profundizar el beso. Él movió sus manos por la espalda de ella y atrapó su trasero con firmeza, alzó la cabeza y, jadeando, le mordisqueó la oreja. Ella casi se desmaya al sentir los dientes de él y comenzó a tironear de su cuello.

"Mas." Urgió la chica.

"Puedo ir más lento." Ofreció él, la voz de terciopelo como un murmullo en su oído.

"Después de la cena." Dijo ella entre gemidos. La lengua de Severus jugueteaba detrás de su oído, mordisqueando la piel, haciendo puré su cerebro.

Él se retiró un poco y la miró como si no creyera lo que veía, pero de inmediato, su expresión se llenó de entendimiento y deseo. Las velas hacían que los ojos le brillaran. Sonrió con picardía y la estudió. "Así que, entonces, ¿habrá un después?"

"Eso espero." Respondió ella, depositando un beso en la punta de su nariz.

"Bien."

Severus la levantó y la apoyó sobre el escritorio y ella abrió las piernas para él, para que pudiera acomodarse en medio. La taza de té se estrelló contra el piso y se podía escuchar el continuo goteo de la tinta que se derramaba del tintero volcado. A la joven no le importó en cuanto sintió los labios de ese hombre pegarse a su cuello, succionando, besando, volviéndola loca. Ella tironeó del cuello de su levita, tratando de soltar los botones. Él se rio y mordisqueó el cuello de la joven y luego mordió con un poco más de fuerza.

Hermione gimió a todo volumen al sentir el dulce dolor de la mordida mientras el deseo la inundaba y las manos le temblaban, hasta que arrancaron los botones de la levita de Severus.

Los botones tintinearon sobre el suelo de la oficina y ella hizo lo mismo con el resto que aún quedaban. Él le sacó la blusa de la falda y deslizó sus ásperas manos sobre la cadera de ella. La vulva de ella se contrajo involuntariamente.

Lo deseaba _ahora_.

Con un suspiro, Hermione abrió la levita de Severus, pero enseguida hizo un ruido de frustración en cuanto vio la blanca camisa que estaba debajo. Él se alejó un poco al escucharla y ella se aferró de la prenda.

"Quítatela." Exigió ella. Él sonrió con malicia y alzó una elocuente ceja negra, pero de inmediato comenzó a desabotonar la camisa. Ella solo se quitó la de ella pasándola por la cabeza y la dejo caer por ahí, luego se quitó el sostén y lo lanzó en dirección de la blusa. En ese momento, Severus la miró, con la levita y la camisa abiertas, pero aun puestas, revelando apenas una franja de piel pálida marcada por el negro vello que cubría algunas partes, incluyendo, y aquí ella gimió con más ganas y estiró la mano para tocarla, una línea que iba desde el vientre hacia los confines de los pantalones.

Hermione le quitó las manos a Severus de allí y se ocupó ella misma de soltar los botones del pantalón, ¡cielo santo! ¿Qué tenía ese hombre con los botones?

Él la empujó suavemente hasta que estuvo recostada por completo sobre el escritorio y luego la siguió y cerró su boca sobre el duro pezón de uno de sus pechos. Ella emitió un gruñido y la mano libre su hombre fue a juguetear con el pezón libre sin aviso. La cadera de la chica se alzó involuntariamente. Alzó las piernas y las enredó alrededor de la cadera de él.

El peso de Severus sobre su cuerpo era algo bienvenido. Los botones de su ropa abierta se presionaban contra su piel.

Atrapó su negro cabello y lo sostuvo contra su pecho, mientras él alternaba entre succionar, lamer y mordisquear la suave piel. Estaba dejando esos pechos blancos llenos de marcas rojas y ella suplicaba por más.

Severus soltó el pezón que tenía en la boca con un sonido húmedo y comenzó con el otro pecho, y su mano se deslizó posesivamente sobre el cuerpo de la joven para levantar un poco la falda y poder llegar hasta su entrepierna. Un áspero dedo se metió en sus bragas y la encontró mojada como una fuente, moviendo su dedo para acariciar el duro clítoris.

El fuego la consumía y la hizo gritar, empujándolo lejos de ella, jadeando. Hermione batalló para quitarse las jodidas bragas, y levantando un poco más la falda, se quitó los zapatos, dejándolos caer sobre el suelo con un ruido seco.

"Ven aquí." Gruñó él, acercándola un poco más al borde del escritorio. Se veía tan depravado, casi por completo vestido, y ella pudo ver un atisbo de su pálido miembro cuando se acercó y se posicionó entre sus piernas.

"¿Tienes protección?"

Hermione asintió con desesperación. ¡Por supuesto que la tenía!

"Qué bueno. Por Merlín… ¡qué hermosa eres!"

La suave y roma cabeza de su miembro se sentía ardiente contra su cuerpo, y ella no pudo evitar empujar su cadera contra él, animándolo a acercarse, tratando de obtener la penetración. Severus se rio. Su risa era un sonido ronco. La mantuvo quieta.

"Paciencia, Hermione…"

Comenzó a penetrarla con suavidad, lentamente, provocándola, ignorando sus esfuerzos por metérsela entera de una sola vez. Ciertamente tenía un miembro grueso, que se ajustaba apretadamente en los confines de su cuerpo, y largo también, a juzgar por el tiempo que se necesitó para llegar a sentir los testículos llegar a tocar su vulva.

La cabal belleza de ese hombre llenándola le robó la respiración. Era justo todo lo que había deseado durante sus fantasías, pero ahora, ahora quería que se moviera.

"Dios… sí…" gimió Severus. "Eres tan perfecta…" Él se aferró de los muslos de la chica y la urgió para que enredara las piernas alrededor de su cadera. La piel de ese hombre estaba muy cálida debajo de la levita y la camisa. Comenzó a moverse dentro y fuera de ella con tanta lentitud como con la que la había penetrado.

"Más… _por favor_…"

"Como desees." La voz de Severus era más profunda y estaba más cargada de lujuria. Acomodó sus manos sobre la cadera de ella y se retiró un poco. "Sostente del escritorio, Hermione."

Ella bregó por sostenerse cuando él comenzó a empujar, y sí que fue un empujón, profundo y duro, provocando un grito de satisfacción de parte de la joven. ¡Sí! ¡Eso era justo lo que quería! Dulce, querido Merlín… y quería más. Severus emprendió un ritmo que la redujo a unos cuantos gemidos en cuestión de momentos. Cada embestida hacía que sus pechos se balancearan y cada penetración alcanzaba ese maravilloso lugar dentro de su cuerpo.

"Deberías verte." Jadeó él, con el rostro encendido de placer. La voz de Severus ahora era un grave gruñido que hacía que la sangre de Hermione se convirtiera en lava.

"No sabes lo bien que se siente esto… Merlín… Hermione… he deseado tanto esto… te he deseado tanto…"

Hermione gimió, sosteniéndose más fuerte del escritorio. Ahora el ritmo que Severus llevaba era brutal, exactamente lo que ella necesitaba. La rudeza de su agarre y la sensación de los pantalones de él rozando su piel, su clítoris, la estaba llevando a un frenesí. Era demasiado, demasiado pronto, pero a ella no le importaba, tan solo lo alentaba a seguir a fuerza de roncos gemidos y moviéndose a la par de él, empujando ella misma contra la cadera de ese hombre.

Estaba a punto de venirse. Sentía las pulsaciones en sus oídos con cada profunda penetración de Severus a su cuerpo. Podía sentir que estaba cerca y comenzó a gemir sin control, soltando el escritorio con una mano para tocarse un pecho. El aliento le quemaba en la garganta, escapando de su boca entre jadeos, dejándola mareada. Las piernas comenzaron a temblarle alrededor de la cadera de él.

"¡Ya casi!" Logró articular ella entre gemidos, alzando la mirada hacia esos oscuros ojos. Ojos entornados y dilatados de pasión. El cabello se pegaba a su frente y las mejillas. "Severus…"

"Hazlo ahora…" Gruñó él. "Quiero sentir como te vienes y aprietas mi polla, Hermione."

¡Esas palabras, en esa voz!

La chica se estremeció y se apretó el pezón un poco más fuerte. Severus cambió el ángulo de penetración un poco y ella soltó un grito.

"¡Ahí! ¡Justo ahí! ¡No te detengas! ¡No te detengas! ¡No te…!" El resto de la frase quedó ahogada en su garganta al tiempo que los dedos de los pies se tensaban y el cuerpo le temblaba de placer. Comenzó a pulsar presionando el miembro de su compañero y él emitió un grave gemido, quedándose quieto.

Hermione logró volver a respirar con algo de normalidad y se dio cuenta que él seguí duro, dentro de ella. "¿No te viniste?"

"Aún no." Severus dio un paso atrás, saliendo de su cuerpo. "Quiero que te des vuelta."

"¡Dios! ¡Sí!" Hermione se bajó del escritorio y se paró sobre piernas como gelatina. Él la hizo inclinarse sobre el escritorio, presionando sus pechos contra la madera. Los dedos de ella resbalaron un poco en la tinta derramada y él la estabilizó para luego cambiar la altura del escritorio para su conveniencia.

Severus deslizó una mano sobre la espalda de Hermione, sobre su trasero y luego guio a su miembro hasta la empapada vagina una vez más, penetrando con un gruñido.

"Oh, mierda." Gimoteó ella cuando sintió la nueva penetración. Ahora se sentía como si fuera mucho más grande, como si entrara más ajustado, y eso era todo un decir.

"Siiiiiiii." Siseó él. Reajustó su posición y enredó una mano en el cabello de la chica. Ella apretó los músculos de su entrepierna deliberadamente.

Severus se retiró y embistió de nuevo, con fuerza. Ella gimió otra vez, un sonido de puro placer.

Oh, diablos. Su pie volvió a deslizarse sobre la tinta.

"Quédate quieta." Ordenó él y le palmeó el trasero con suavidad.

"Lo siento." Se disculpó ella entre gemidos. Esa nalgada le había dejado el cerebro hecho papilla.

"¿Te gustó eso?" La ronca voz del hombre sonaba curiosa.

"Sí." Replicó ella sin aliento. Severus se rio, con los dedos apretando la carne de la cadera de ella y comenzó a moverse de nuevo, con un ritmo constante y demandante. Se movía casi con brutalidad, y ella lo incitaba para que siguiera haciéndolo. Con cada embestida los testículos golpeaban su clítoris y, pronto, estuvo gimiendo a todo volumen, gritando, con el fuego consumiéndola, con cada exhalación quemándole la garganta…

"¡Mierda!" Gritó ella, dándose cuenta que estaba camino hacia otro orgasmo.

Severus soltó su cadera y la mano fue a dar cerca de donde su miembro entraba y salía de su vagina. Sintió una curiosa sensación de frotación, luego un poco más de presión en su entrada. Las embestidas se redujeron marginalmente, y luego su pulgar, ¿era su pulgar?, presionando en la entrada de su trasero.

Hermione gritó otra vez y él comenzó a moverse rápido una vez más. El placer quemaba a través de sus nervios como un fuego descontrolado, y ella pudo escuchar vagamente su propia voz, suplicándole para que no se detuviera, y creyó escucharlo instándola a venirse, con su polla frotando perfectamente ese lugar dentro de ella que hacía que viera las estrellas, sus testículos estimulando su clítoris maravillosamente. Y ella estaba llegando, estaba ascendiendo, llegando justo ahí, casi, casi…

Hermione gritó el nombre de él, un sonido desgarrado, con su cuerpo sintiéndose como si fuera liviano y pesado al mismo tiempo, y ella cayó por el precipicio, apretando el miembro de Severus.

Él emitió un gruñido y tironeó de su cabello hasta que la espalda se arqueó, y mordió el hombro de la castaña con una última embestida profunda. Hermione emitió un agudo gemido y los ojos se le pusieron en blanco. A sus espaldas, Severus se puso rígido y gimió también, y ella podía sentir su polla pulsando y estremeciéndose dentro de ella.

Aguardaron por algunos momentos. El corazón de ella comenzaba a calmarse y su respiración

a serenarse.

Severus depositó un dulce beso sobre el hombro de Hermione, jadeando con dificultad y soltó su cabello. Con suavidad, se retiró de ambos orificios. Las ásperas manos acariciaban la piel de Hermione y ella se relajó contra la madera del escritorio.

Con mucho cuidado, se soltó del mueble, flexionando los dedos. Oh, Merlín… no iba a ser capaz de caminar nunca más…

Tenía las piernas débiles y flojas como un flan, y si le dieran la oportunidad, lo haría todo de nuevo.

Severus se acomodó la ropa y luego la ayudó a estabilizarse. Ella podía sentir su esencia derramándose de su cuerpo, por las piernas, al moverse. Severus se dio cuenta y su mirada fue a parar justo allí, entonces su expresión pasó de satisfecha a ardiente, con tal sentimiento de posesividad al verla.

Pero, aun así, movió su varita y todo quedó limpio.

Hermione se reclinó contra el escritorio, sonriendo débilmente cuando él le alcanzó las bragas. Ella cubrió la mano de él con la suya antes de darle tiempo a alejarse, luego se paró en puntas de pie, todavía un poco inestable, y le besó la mejilla con suavidad.

"Gracias."

La sonrisa de Severus se hizo más abierta y genuina, y se inclinó para besarla también.  
"Espera hasta que llegue el postre."

Hermione sintió que el cuerpo le vibraba.

Le sonrió una vez más y luego invocó a su sostén.

SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS

SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS

N/T: Y va el segundo y las cosas se pusieron más calientes. Y todavía falta el tercero y ponerlo del todo en pelotas a Severus…


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

La incomodidad post coito que quedaba, se esfumó, mientras los dos se ocupaban de poner en orden la oficina, usando Tergeo para limpiar la tinta derramada sobre el piso de madera y que había teñido los pies de Hermione también. Luego usaron un Reparo para la taza de té que se había hecho añicos contra el piso.

Severus abotonó y alisó un poco su ropa y Hermione se puso a buscar la de ella, poniéndoselas, así como estaban, sin importarle las arrugas.

Lo que sí intentó, fue poner en orden su cabello, pero tampoco estaba muy preocupada por eso.

Severus examinó su cuello con cuidado. Ni siquiera intentó parecer arrepentido. "Deberías dejarte el cabello suelto si te causa algún problema esa marca."

Hermione se rio. "No me importa demasiado, a menos que quieras que los rumores sobre tú siendo un vampiro vuelvan a circular…"

El rostro del hombre se deformó en una mueca de molestia, así que la echó de la oficina, asegurando la puerta una vez que ambos hubieran salido.

"No es como que no esté acostumbrado a acusaciones similares, pero preferiría no tener que tolerarlas."

"Claro que no. ¿Debería ponerle un glamour?" Los ojos de Severus se movieron sobre el cuello de ella.

"Tal vez no. Confieso que me agrada la vista." Severus la guio hasta salir por la puerta del Callejón Nocturno y luego comenzó a poner los encantamientos de seguridad. Juntos, caminaron por el Callejón Diagon. El sol todavía estaba alto, haciendo que el aire húmedo del día se sintiera mucho más caluroso de lo necesario.

"Pararemos aquí primero." Dijo Severus al cabo de un rato. La llevó a través de un grupo de gente que estaba en medio de la calle y abrió la puerta de un negocio. El cartel de la puerta rezaba 'Confituras, cremas y chocolates de Cara', y una campanilla sonó alegremente.

Hermione, de inmediato, fue golpeada por el fuerte olor a chocolate ya vainilla, y la chica inhaló lentamente.

"Oh… wow…"  
El lugar estaba bellamente adornado, con escaparates llenos de chocolates y galletas, un muestrario de pasteles y paredes repletas de caramelos.

Severus comenzó a tomar artículos de los anaqueles más rápido de lo que Hermione podía ver, y luego atrajo la atención de la dueña. La mujer asintió con una sonrisa y Severus llevó a Hermione fuera del local.

"Eeeehhh… ¿No deberíamos pagar por eso?" Preguntó la chica, asombrada. Severus puso los dulces en los bolsillos. Hizo un ruido nasal.

"Ya me vio. No he tomado tanto este mes." Miró a la joven y una sonrisa pícara apareció en sus labios. "No me mires así. Invertí en su negocio. En lugar de regresarme el dinero, simplemente le pedí para que me dejara llevar lo que quisiera."

Hermione se rio, encantada con el nuevo dato. Severus Snape no solo era goloso. ¡Lo era tanto que había invertido en una confitería! Se sentía especial el saber eso de él, de alguna manera. Él pareció contrariarse con la risa de la joven, pero no dijo nada. Ella esperaba que Severus se diera cuenta que no se estaba riendo de él, así que buscó su mano para tomarla e ir de la mano lo que quedara de camino.

El calor se esparció en cuanto sus dedos se entrelazaron con los de él y sus manos se balanceaban entre los dos mientras caminaban por el callejón.

SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS

SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS

La cena, pensó Hermione, había sido un éxito arrasador.

Tenían una sorprendente cantidad de cosas en común, haciendo que tuvieran toda clase de temas para conversar y discutir. Sin lugar a dudas, era la mejor cita que había tenido. Sin embargo, tuvo especial cuidado de no preguntarle qué tan a menudo salía a citas, o cualquier otra cuestión personal.

No era que tuviera curiosidad, pero es que no quería entrometerse. Bueno, tal vez esperara hasta la próxima cita.

Hermione le sonrió por encima de su copa. Sí, una segunda cita sonaba maravilloso. Eso y una segunda vuelta…

Cuando llegó la cuenta, ella comenzó a buscar en su bolso, pero Severus puso su mano encima de la de ella. El calor la invadió de nueva cuenta.

"Fui yo quien invitó."

Ella puso su copa sobre la mesa. "Gracias Severus. ¿Qué tal si compro yo el desayuno, entonces?"

Fue un movimiento calculado, y fue recompensada con una sonrisa. Él se rio. "Toda la sutileza de un ladrillo."

"En realidad, fue bastante leve para ser de mi parte." Contestó ella. "¿Funcionó?"

Severus la miró con intensidad. "¿Y dónde podríamos desayunar?"

"Bueno, mis alacenas están bastante vacías, pero hay una panadería en la esquina que hace unos cruasanes para morirse. Aunque si te sientes más cómodo en tu casa, no tengo problema." Entonces recordó algo. "Pero tengo que pasar por casa para darle de comer a mi gato, de todas maneras."

Él consideró sus palabras y apareció una sonrisa perversa apareció en sus labios. "¿Qué tan grande es tu cama?"

"Eh… creo que no había tenido eso en cuenta. "Dijo ella con mortificación. Es muy pequeña, de una plaza solamente… Ay, por Merlín, ¿qué habrías pensado si te arrastraba hasta mi casa y… oh, diablos…"

Severus se rio, y el sonido la envolvió. "Entonces, ¿te gustaría acompañarme a casa? Allí hay algo que creo que… te gustaría…" Había algo en la forma en la que movía la boca que atrapó el interés de Hermione.

"Si no te importa pasar por mi casa primero."

"Claro que no." La expresión de Severus se volvió juguetona. "Me encantaría conocer a tu felino."

"¿No eres una persona de gatos?"

"Depende del gato."

"Crooks es mitad Kneazle."

Los labios de Severus se alzaron un poco más y de inmediato buscó su billetera.

SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS

SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS

Hermione abrió la puerta y sonrió al ver a Crooks llegar trotando hasta ella. "Hola Crooks, ¿extrañaste a mami?"

Severus hizo un extraño ruido a sus espaldas. Ella alzó al animal en sus brazos y luego se lo entregó a Severus. "Ten. Oh, y cierra la puerta o se escapará e irá a aterrorizar a las plantas de la Sra. Burton otra vez. Vieja tonta. Siempre lo deja entrar, lo alimenta y luego se queja porque se lía con las plantas de su balcón."

Severus miró a la bola de pelos naranja en sus brazos y Hermione sonrió, para luego apresurarse a ir a su habitación. Apenas le llevó unos minutos el buscar su más hermoso camisón, aunque esperaba no necesitarlo, y una muda de ropa, así como sus elementos de higiene personal. ¿Tenía todo ya? ¿Sí? Eso pensaba. Se apresuró para regresar a la sala.

Lo que encontró allí la dejó de una pieza, en la entrada de la habitación.

Severus había conjurado una suerte de juguete con un hilo y estaba muy entretenido, acomodado en el sofá, jugando con su gato. Ambos, hombre y felino, parecían estar pasándola en grande.

Hermione los dejó y se fue a la cocina, poniendo una generosa ración doble de alimento seco en el comedero de Crooks y luego llenó el bebedero hasta el tope. En cuanto abrió la lata de alimento húmedo, el felino en cuestión salió disparado en su dirección, ronroneando a todo volumen. Severus no tardó en aparecer, observando la danza que la castaña tenía que practicar para poder poner el plato con la comida en el suelo, mientras Crooks se enredaba entre sus piernas.

Severus aguardo para hablar hasta que el gato comenzó a comer.

"Qué terriblemente doméstico."

Hermione sonrió. "¿Verdad que sí?"

"Oh, sí." Entró en la cocina, todo lleno de gracia y presencia. Que Merlín la asistiera, pero sus rodillas acaban de convertirse en jalea. Su trasero se encontró con el granito de la mesada cuando él se inclinó sobre ella y la áspera mano se cerró sobre su mejilla.

"Muy doméstico." Murmuró él.

Se acercó todavía más a ella y rozó la piel de la joven con sus labios.

"Me encantaría subirte a esta mesada y hacerte las cosas más depravadas, Hermione."

Comenzó a depositar unos suaves besos, la mano del hombre comenzó a deslizarse sobre el cuello de la joven. Ella gimió con suavidad, inclinando la cabeza para que tuviera mejor acceso a su piel. Los labios de Severus acariciaban la delicada piel, los dientes raspaban con suavidad. Ella quería que la mordiera en el cuello y que le dejara una verdadera marca de amor…

"Por supuesto," murmuró Severus entre besos. "Te prometí postre."

Se alejó un poco, dejándola enfriándose y sin aliento, ansiando volver a sentir sus caricias.

Ella lo miró parpadeando. "Yo… tú…"

Severus la miró burlón, pero sin ser agresivo. "Usa tus palabras."

Hermione puso mala cara, pero lo agarró de la levita y lo atrajo hacia sí, obligándolo a descender hasta su boca, y lo besó con fiereza, deleitándose en la forma en la que él la envolvía con sus brazos. En el momento en el que Severus comenzó a responder con ardor y gruñendo desde lo profundo de su pecho, ella lo empujó, lejos de ella.

Severus la miró, confundido y excitado. Hermione le mostró los dientes y le dijo en tono desafiante. "A la mierda con las palabras."

La risa de Severus, profunda y hermosa, la llenó de deleite. Con una sola mano, la acercó a su cuerpo, y con la otra, sacó la varita y la movió en el aire. Al instante, todos los cerrojos de la casa se cerraron. Un segundo más tarde, desaparecieron con un ruido sordo. Con mucho cuidado, Severus soltó a la chica y ella comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, a mirar el dormitorio de Severus, oscuro y pequeño.

En realidad, parecía pequeño debido al tamaño de la cama que dominaba todo el espacio. Era una cama pecaminosamente enorme.

"Oh, dios…"  
"Oh, sí." Severus movió su varita y la habitación se iluminó. La castaña miró en más detalle, pero no lograba encontrar la fuente de la luz. "Mira hacia arriba."

La chica ahogó un gemido.

"Hay algunos beneficios con eso de haber sido director." La voz del hombre era como un grave murmullo mientras la enorme mano movía el cabello de su hombro. "Los encantamientos son sorprendentemente sencillos, aunque sí, consumen tiempo."

"Tiempo bien invertido." Contestó ella, maravillada al ver el cielo nocturno en toda su increíble gloria, titilando en el cielo raso de la habitación. "Lo admito, nunca tuve sexo a la luz de las estrellas."

Severus hizo un ruido. "Entonces espero que no sea una experiencia de una sola vez."

Hermione asintió y arrojó su bolso sobre la mesita de noche, ignorando el sonido de los contenidos para comenzar a quitarse la blusa. Los ojos de Severus, de inmediato, se pusieron como brasas y sus propios dedos fueron a su cuello, comenzando a desabotonar la levita.

La blusa de la chica cayó al suelo y luego se quitó los zapatos para poder quitarse la falda también.

Severus lanzó su camisa a un lado y la levita sobre la cama. Hermione se detuvo. Oh, sí, sí… ¡Definitivamente, ese hombre era su tipo!

Mordiéndose el labio, se acercó a él y deslizó su mano sobre el vello del pecho.

Ella sabía que no había tenido tiempo de sentirse insegura, pero estaba convencida que no era muy atractiva… demasiado cabello, demasiado delgada, pechos pequeños, lunares, cicatrices, alguna que otra estría. La propia apariencia de Severus calmaba sus inseguridades.

La piel estaba cruzada por cicatrices en todas direcciones. Algunas de ellas todavía se veían frescas, como las del cuello. Algunas otras se veían más antiguas, casi blancas. También estaba la borroneada marca tenebrosa. No era para tanto.

Severus era delgado también. Sus brazos eran delgados pero fuertes, como su pecho. Pero ese vello negro, desde el pecho descendiendo en una línea sobre ese abdomen un poco flojito, y que se perdía en los confines de los pantalones. Una debilidad de Hermione. Le sonrió, deslizando los dedos sobre la línea de vello, buscando el cinturón.

Severus alzó una ceja, pero aguardó con paciencia, dejándola quitarle los pantalones. La hebilla del cinturón cliqueó, y con un solo tirón, se deslizó con un siseo, liberándose de las presillas limpiamente. Hermione dejó caer el cuero en el piso, comenzando a desabotonar la prenda. El delgado pecho de Severus comenzó a subir y bajar, haciendo que su respiración se hiciera más superficial. Tenía una expresión hambrienta en el rostro.

Uno por uno, Hermione soltó cada botón, hasta llegar al último, entonces tomó los pantalones junto con la ropa interior y empujó las dos prendas juntas hacia abajo. Con los pantalones alrededor de las botas, Hermione se puso a admirar el, verdaderamente, enorme miembro de Severus, por primera vez dándose cuenta de lo mucho que su ropa ocultaba al mundo.

Oh… _oh_…

Hermione se sentía positivamente exultante. No solo había descubierto que era goloso y esos hoyuelos cuando sonreía, cuando de verdad sonreía, ahora había descubierto que Severus Snape ¡tenía rollitos! Pequeñitos, pero suficiente para dejar a Hermione hechizada.

Unos dedos que comenzaron a deslizarse sobre los tirantes de su sostén y luego sobre las copas y al final, sobre el broche, la distrajeron de su debate interno sobre si él le patearía el trasero fuera de su casa si se atreviera a manosearle esos rollitos tan lindos. En lugar de seguir pensando en eso, ahora le preocupaba más el quitarse el sostén y las bragas, mientras él se quitaba las botas y las calcetas.

Severus deslizó una suave mano entre los pechos de la chica, sobre la cicatriz que yacía allí, para luego acercarla a su cuerpo. Su miembro se sentía caliente y firme contra su vientre. A la castaña se le fue el aliento en cuanto sintió el vello del pecho de Severus contra el suyo, así que inclinó la cabeza para besarlo.

Besar a Severus era delicioso. Ciertamente, él parecía dedicado a hacerlo apropiadamente. En cuestión de segundos, las manos de ella estaban enredadas en el cabello de él. Tratar de gemir y respirar al mismo tiempo terminó siendo muy difícil. Al igual que pensar con claridad.

El gruñido que estaba emitiendo él la encendió como una pira, y de pronto, se encontró siendo levantada del suelo y depositada sobre la cama.

La cama de Severus era de verdad pecaminosa.

No era demasiado firme ni demasiado suave, y las sábanas eran divinas. El dueño de dicha cama, la abandonó, y Hermione se sentó, escuchando el rechinar de la estática en su cabello.

Severus estaba rebuscando algo en su levita. Sacó las cosas que se había llevado de la confitería.

"Recuéstate." Murmuró. "Te prometí dulces."

Ávida y curiosa, Hermione volvió a recostarse. Severus se unió a ella en la cama. La besó hambrientamente, nublando sus pensamientos hasta que algo frío y pegajoso se deslizó sobre sus pechos, sobre sus pezones. Se detuvo. Luego, lo que sea que fuera esa cosa, se estaba desparramando sobre su vientre y más abajo. Era un poco desconcertante el sentir esa sustancia siendo embarrada sobre su piel, en medio de unos besos excelentes.

Ella movió la cabeza con incomodidad. "¿Pero ¿qué…?"

"Lencería." Murmuró Severus. Lo que fuera que le había puesto encima, comenzó a hacerse más líquido. El cosquilleo comenzó a expandirse sobre sus pezones y su clítoris, y la respiración de Hermione se agitó. Severus la miró con picardía. "Salsa de chocolate que se calienta sola. Es muy segura."

"Oh." Dijo ella con una vocecita. Sí, claro que podía oler la cálida fragancia del chocolate que calentaba. Era mucho más que placentero. De pronto, un calor diferente hizo acto de presencia.

"¡Oh!"

El cabello de Severus le hizo cosquillas en las costillas cuando el hombre acercó su cabeza para lamer el chocolate que había derramado sobre su piel. La sensación de su húmeda boca sobre sus pechos hizo a un lado la incomodidad para darle espacio a algo _más._

Mas chocolate, mas Severus, mas de todo.

"No estoy seguro cuál es más delicioso, si el chocolate o tú."

Hermione sintió que se estremecía. Alzó sus brazos para sostener la cabeza de su hombre contra su cuerpo. Él no se resistió, metiéndose un pezón en la boca, mordisqueándolo, succionando, lamiendo con ganas. Mordió un poco más fuerte y la chica arqueó el cuerpo en medio de una grosería.

Gimiendo al sentir que la chica le tironeaba del cabello, Severus redobló sus esfuerzos. El calor que la inundaba estaba a pleno. Los jadeos de Hermione eran cada vez más violentos con cada movimiento de la boca de Severus. Cerró los ojos apretadamente a pesar de lo hermoso del cielo raso encantado. La pierna de él la mantenía contra la cama, y podía sentir su miembro duro y caliente contra su piel. Se movía al ritmo de las atenciones de Severus.

La castaña se estaba volviendo loca. Ambos pechos habían sido limpiados a conciencia, de chocolate, y ahora, la lengua de Severus estaba en proceso de limpiar lo que quedaba sobre su abdomen. De vez en cuando, la nariz rozaba su piel.

Se sentía tan rico. Comenzó a moverse, tratando de abrir las piernas para obligarlo a bajar las manos un poco más.

¿Cómo se sentiría ese chocolate entre piernas, mientras se calentaba sobre su clítoris? ¿Qué tal sabría si lo derramaba sobre su miembro?

Las manos le temblaban al deslizar sus dedos por el cabello negro de Severus, consiguiendo, finalmente, liberar una pierna. Abrió las piernas lo más que pudo y alzó la cadera. Severus se rio y dejó un chupetón en la piel de su vientre, justo junto a ese lunar que ella odiaba tanto. A

Sintió que algo firme tocaba su rodilla y abrió los ojos.

En medio de unos dedos cubiertos de chocolate, Severus sostenía una delicada y blanca pluma de azúcar. La excitación de la joven hizo que sangre se transformara en lava.

Con la cabeza inclinada y los ojos entornados, Severus deslizó la pluma sobre el clítoris de la chica. Ella no pudo evitar dejar escapar un gritito, y él repitió el acto, esta vez, deslizando la pluma entre los labios. Cada vez que la dichosa pluma aparecía en su rango de visión, podía ver su propia humedad sobre la suave pelusa de azúcar.

Él inhaló y sus fosas nasales se abrieron. Los ojos estaban tan oscuros que ya no era posible distinguir el iris de la pupila. Se podía ver con toda claridad, el posesivo fuego que quemaba en sus profundidades. "Todavía hueles al café que tomé antes."

¡Y luego, el bastardo lamió la pluma! ¡Lamió la pluma empapada con sus emisiones! La respiración de Hermione comenzó a escaparse de su cuerpo con violencia y él la miró con picardía y el azúcar de la pluma se disolvía en su boca.

"Deliciosa." Murmuró él. La dichosa pluma se deslizaba sobre su vulva de nuevo, excitando y haciendo cosquillas. Hermione gimió por lo bajo, tratando con desesperación, seguir los movimientos.

La pluma desapareció, devorada por esa boca, y Hermione luchaba por mantener la cordura. Estaba al borde del abismo y no era capaz de encontrar su propia voz para obligarlo a más.

Severus gimió al lamer el tallo de la pluma. El azúcar había desaparecido. Abrió los ojos, oscuros e insondables, y la miró.

"Desgraciado tentador." Susurró ella con la voz ronca.

"Lo dice la mujer que me obligó a tomar el asunto en mis propias manos, en mi propia oficina, debido al uso indebido de un caramelo." Descartó el tallo y se movió. La cama crujió un poco mientras él se movía entre las piernas de Hermione.

"Eso fue la venganza por lo del… ¡uh!" Hizo una pausa. "Lo… lo del… ¡oh! ¡Caldero de chocolate!"

Severus se rio y deslizó un áspero dedo entre los pliegues de la vulva de la chica. "Ah, pero ahora es _tu caldero_ el que está empapado." Hizo una pausa deliberada. "Me pregunto si será tan deliciosa y cremosa como el pastel…"

"Yo… ¡oh!"

Hermione se cubrió el rostro con las manos cuando sintió que las mejillas se le encendían, y su voz se elevaba varias octavas. Severus había enterrado su rostro en su entrepierna.

El asunto con el caldero de chocolate no llegaba ni a los talones de esto. Ni de cerca. En cuestión de segundos, la tenía gimiendo a gritos. Al cabo de algunos minutos, la chica estaba suplicando y diciendo incoherencias por turnos. La nariz de Severus la estimulaba. La lengua exploraba y acariciaba. Los dedos del hombre penetraron y comenzaron a moverse. Cada gemido contenido hacía que se contrajera más su vagina. Severus la llevó demasiado alto, demasiado pronto. Hermione estaba en la cima y en el borde del abismo, casi aterrorizada por el intenso placer que hacía que sus pezones se pusieran como rocas.

Y luego, cayó al vacío, gimiendo, gritando y pulsando. Sus músculos apretaban con fuerza los dedos de Severus y todo su cuerpo empujando contra esa talentosa boca.

"¡Detente!" Jadeó la castaña, temblando y con las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro. "¡Es demasiado!" Severus se apresuró a ponerse a su nivel, la abrazó y comenzó a calmarla con dulces besos y tiernas caricias en su rostro. Las piernas de él se enredaron con facilidad con las de ellas, y la joven trató de respirar con normalidad otra vez.

"Lo siento." Dijo Hermione entre suspiros. "He… he roto el momento…"

Él hizo un ruido poco elegante. "Ni de lejos." Empujó la cadera contra la de ella. Todavía estaba más que a la orden para complacerla. "Todavía queda mucho chocolate."

Ella se echó a reír. Se sentó lentamente. Todavía se sentía mareada, pero tomó el frasco de chocolate, agradecida, de su mano. La etiqueta era fácil de entender y quitó la tapa con facilidad. El contenido era pegajoso y se adhería a sus dedos. Severus se recostó.

"Haz lo que te plazca."

Hermione sonrió. "Oh, no creo que _eso_ sea un problema."

"No. Yo tampoco lo creo." Ronroneó él. Se llevó los dedos todavía llenos de chocolate a la boca y los limpió, lamiendo cada dedo mientras ella observaba y las mejillas se le encendían.

El chocolate se escurría de los dedos de Hermione, cayendo en forma de pequeñas gotas sobre el suave vello del muslo de él. En cuanto las sintió sobre la piel, Snape se estremeció un poco, trayendo la atención de Hermione de regreso a su tarea. La castaña sonrió y metió sus dedos un poco más en el frasco.

Se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de su hombre y comenzó a pintar el cuello y el pecho, teniendo cuidado de pintar las tetillas también. Su cabello amenazaba con llevarse algo del chocolate, pero ya le daba igual. Era mucho más importante el poder llevar el chocolate hasta sus testículos y su miembro. Se le hizo agua la boca. Le entregó el frasco a Severus y él lo puso sobre la oscura mesita de noche. Su pene se movió y le regaló a la chica una pequeña sonrisa, y volvió a acomodarse sobre las almohadas.

Ella también le sonrió y se inclinó para besarlo. Primero deslizó sus labios sobre ese hoyuelo tan adorable. La mano de ella se hundió en la almohada, dejando una mancha de chocolate, y su cabello se convirtió en una cortina alrededor de sus rostros, cuando se acercó para besarlo con suavidad. Severus sabía a chocolate, de ese tipo delicioso y un poco amargo, del que adoraba poner sobre su helado de vainilla.

Los besos pasaron de suaves a hambrientos.

Le mordisqueó la oreja y él gimió con gravedad. Cuando susurró 'lencería' contra su cuello, inhaló con fuerza, mientras el chocolate se fundía y calentaba sobre su piel. La lengua de Hermione comenzó un recorrido sobre las cicatrices del cuello hasta encontrar chocolate. El sabor explotaba en su lengua. Siguió lamiendo y succionando su piel, determinada a dejar el cuerpo de Severus tan limpio como pudiera.

Las cicatrices eran una parte muy sensible, y Severus maldijo con la voz ronca. La cadera del hombre sementó a moverse y una mano fue a atraparle el cabello, para poder ver cómo se dirigía hacia abajo.

Ella siguió devorando el chocolate que decoraba su piel. Los suaves gemidos del hombre, en cuanto sintió los dientes de ella sobre su tetilla, hicieron que la chica se aplicara más. Hermione mordisqueó la tetilla de Severus y los largos dedos de él se enterraban todavía más en el cabello de ella. La castaña se ocupó de la segunda tetilla, tal cual lo había hecho con la primera, deleitándose con la sensación del vello de su pecho y en las desesperadas respiraciones.

"Por favor…" Gruñó Severus, urgiéndola a ir más abajo.

Hermione se echó a reír.

"Jodida seductora." Masculló sin resuello.

Ella le tuvo piedad, y comenzó a lamer y besar las gotas de chocolate que había pintado sobre su abdomen. Llegando al ombligo, la erección le tocó el mentón a la chica y él gimió con voz ronca. Hermione se sentó, limpiándose con la mano el chocolate que tenía en la barbilla y con una sonrisa pegada al rostro, mientras su cabello, ahora libre de la mano de él, regresaba a acomodarse sobre sus hombros. Severus exhaló pesadamente y quedó boquiabierto en cuanto la vio.

Severus se movió y Hermione se acomodó entre sus piernas. Se inclinó y comenzó a limpiar el chocolate derramado sobre los muslos. La respiración del hombre se aceleró al sentir la caricia de esos labios, y ella se estaba tomando todo el tiempo del mundo para limpiar su piel, incluso lamiendo un punto en particular por un buen rato, hasta que se dio cuenta que no era más que un lunar del mismo color.

Sus testículos siguieron, recibiendo una cuidadosa atención. Las manos de Severus apretaban rítmicamente las suaves sábanas, jadeando mientras los últimos trazos de chocolate eran limpiados de su piel.

Ahora, todo el chocolate que aun adornaba su cuerpo, era el que tenía en el miembro.

Con un suave gemido y la entrepierna empapada de excitación, Hermione se posicionó para poder rozar sus labios sobre la inflamada cabeza del miembro de Severus. Lo levantó con cuidado, sosteniéndolo de la base. Severus dejó escapar el sonido más delicioso que ella jamás había sido capaz de sacar de un compañero sexual, tan solo con el contacto de su lengua. La cadera de él se alzó, animándola.

Ciertamente, era un miembro grande. Ese deliciosamente grueso tronco, con hermosas venas y sin circuncidar. Gimiendo despacito, lamió toda la longitud del miembro, justo como había hecho con la marca tenebrosa comestible. Deslizó la lengua sobre cada gruesa parte de él, devorando el chocolate y humedeciéndolo lo suficiente como para metérselo entero en la boca.

Él siseó entre los dientes y sus manos fueron a posarse en el cabello de la chica de nuevo. Se aferraron más fuerte en cuanto la joven comenzó a succionar. Deslizó la lengua alrededor del tronco y chupó la cabeza hasta que Severus gimió a todo volumen, entonces, ella se lo metió entero en la boca, hasta que sintió que llegaba hasta su garganta.

De la boca de Severus escapaban los más dulces sonidos que ella jamás había escuchado.

Hermione escuchó y sintió cómo Severus llegaba al borde mientras le daba placer. Ella misma estaba por completo empapada, tan solo de escucharlo. La sedosa voz de su hombre estaba por completo ronca, y sus manos apretaban su cabello, mientras que unos incontrolables gemidos y jadeos escapaban de sus labios.

Lamiéndolo como a un caramelo, logró provocar que alzara la cadera. Succionando fuerte, que suplicara por más.

Ebria de euforia por lograr hacerlo emitir semejantes sonidos, Hermione redobló los esfuerzos. El sabor del chocolate hacía tiempo que no lo percibía, pero ese pálido hombre, retorciéndose bajo su cuerpo, era realmente delicioso.

Hermione gimoteó cuando la mano en el cabello apretó más y la otra lo retiró del miembro y la obligó a verlo a la cara.

"Detente." Dijo apenas, con la voz ronca, deslizando los ásperos dedos sobre el cuello de la chica. La besó con intensidad hasta que la cabeza le dio vueltas y se aferró a los brazos de su hombre.

Juntos se movieron sobre la cama, con las manos de él paseando sobre el cuerpo de ella y su boca mordisqueaba el cuello de la chica. Hermione gimió al sentir los largos dedos de Severus encontrar su empapada vulva.

"Mierda." Gruñó él, con los labios pegados a su piel. Se arrodilló entre las piernas de la castaña. "¿Sí?"

"Por Merlín, ¡Claro que sí!" Replicó ella sin aliento casi. Envolvió la delgada cadera con sus piernas y Severus dirigió su órgano hasta su destino. Frotó la cabeza de su miembro sobre el clítoris de ella y Hermione no pudo detener el movimiento de su cuerpo, animándolo a más.

"Si no detienes eso, te voy a atar a la cama." Reprendió él. Las mejillas de ella estaban rojas como tomates. Severus comenzó a penetrarla lentamente y Hermione gimió con desesperación cuando él se detuvo apenas hubo metido solo la cabeza, jugando con ella.

"Más tarde…" Prometió la chica. "Por favor, Severus…"

Severus dejó caer la cabeza y le dio gusto. Ella estaba segura que la imagen de Severus, con ese negro cabello derramándose sobre sus hombros como si fuera tinta, quedaría grabada a fuego en su memoria. Apretó los músculos y la cadera de él casi tuvo un espasmo.

"Apretada." Gruñó él. Severus abrió los ojos y la miró, con los labios un poco abiertos. Se movió y ella juró que podía sentir cada vena de esa impresionante polla.

Con lentitud, él empezó a moverse, hasta que Hermione gimió y él encontró el ángulo apropiado. Severus, entonces, hizo una pausa para tomar las manos de ella y colocarlas por encima de la cabeza de Hermione, presionando las manos entrelazadas de los dos contra el colchón.

"Aguanta." Murmuró él, con ese aliento ardiente quemándole los labios. Le dio un excitante beso, succionando sus labios, y luego comenzó a moverse con ardor. La cadera de Severus era angulosa y a ella no le importaba nada, y se movió al unísono, para acompañar los movimientos de él.

"Oh, mierda." Jadeó ella, incapaz ya de mantener los ojos abiertos para observarlo. El vello del pecho de él raspaba sus pezones, y su polla seguía entrando y saliendo, justo así, justo así, justo…

"Si, vamos, goza." Urgió él, sin perder el ritmo. "Vamos Hermione, vente, _por favor_…"

Hermione emitió un largo gemido y arqueó la espalda, sin poder creer que la había llevado hasta el orgasmo tan rápido. Severus bajó un poco la velocidad y le pidió que abriera los ojos para que lo viera observándola con una expresión maravillada. Cambió la forma de sostener las manos de ella, para poder agarrarla con una sola mano.

"Necesito que te vengas de nuevo." Dijo él. Su voz se enredó en su extasiada mente, post orgasmo y la chica no supo que fue lo que la poseyó para consentir. "Bien…"

La mano libre de él fue hasta donde los dos cuerpos se unían y esparció la humedad de ella sobre el clítoris. Frotando el sensible tejido, Severus comenzó a embestir otra vez, fuerte y profundo. En segundos, ella estaba gimiendo y jadeando en sus brazos mientras el placer fluía por su cuerpo y embargaba sus sentidos.

Hermione no aguantó más y emitió un grito cuando sintió que el miembro de Severus pistoneaba sin cesar y por las atenciones en su clítoris.

El sudor brillaba en la frente de él, y una gota se deslizó sobre su nariz y cayó sobre el pecho de ella. El fuego cantaba en la sangre de la chica, la tensión se acumulaba en su vientre y luego, sí, ahí estaba una vez más, escalando hacia la cima, en la cúspide de la ola…

Hermione casi estaba llorando. Los pezones duros y necesitados, su vulva ardiendo, tan cerca, casi ahí…

La chica inhaló con fuerza y luego todo su cuerpo se estremeció y gimió el nombre de su compañero a todo volumen. Tuvo un orgasmo impresionante y sus manos se retorcían en el agarre de él.

"¡Mierda!" La respiración de Severus explotó y aumentó la velocidad y el ángulo. Hermione todavía no bajaba de la cima cuando escuchó las brutales inhalaciones y los ojos del hombre se hicieron más oscuros. Se acercó a ella y mordió ese lugar tan sensible en el cuello de Hermione, en donde el cuello se encuentra con el hombro, y la chica gimió y se agitó.

Una acometida más, dos tres más, luego se puso tenso y emitió un largo gruñido, y ella podía sentir cada pulsación y como su pesado miembro se estremecía.

Severus logró atajarse antes de colapsar sobre ella y la besó con ternura.

Ella le sonrió, encantada con esa mueca torcida que era una sonrisa.

"Ciertamente, ese fue el mejor postre que haya tenido en mi vida."

SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS

SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS

"Hermione."

Una voz susurraba en su oído.

Murmuró algo incoherente y se hundió más en las suaves almohadas. Se escuchó una risa masculina sobre su hombro desnudo.

"Despierta hechicera, que ya es pasado el mediodía y me prometieron el desayuno."

"Mañana." Masculló la chica, pero se dio la vuelta para poder ver a su compañero de cama. Parpadeó y se puso seria.

"Buen día."

Severus hizo un ruido. Su cabello mojado dejó unas marcas de humedad sobre las sábanas. "Ya pasan de la una."

"¡Oh! ¡Por Merlín!" Se sentó de golpe, casi golpeándolo en la nariz. Su cabello todo alborotado, como un halo alrededor de su cabeza. "¡Y te prometí comida!"

La expresión de él era toda astucia. "Y yo aquí pensando que dijiste 'mañana'."

"¿Qué va a pasar con tu negocio?" Él frotó su nariz contra el cuello y ella se estremeció.

"Cerrado por hoy." Murmuró entre besos. "Ya puse un letrero. Más tarde podemos ocuparnos de tu gato, antes que preguntes."

Hermione gimió feliz, dándole más acceso a su cuello. "Necesito usar el baño, pero luego…"

"¿Luego?" Apremió Severus, soltando la piel que había estado succionando. Eso iba a dejar otra marca, ella estaba segura.

"Eehh… luego… ¿será que tienes más de esas plumas de azúcar por ahí?"

SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS

SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS

N/T: Bueno, aquí tienen el final. Espero que les haya gustado. En cuanto pueda, estaré subiendo la secuela de esta historia. Espero que la encuentren tan entretenida y excitante como a esta.

Muchas gracias por seguir ahí, a pesar de mis ausencias. ¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo!

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
